Build Me Up
by Dystopian Hope
Summary: When Demyx gets a job working with a construction company, he finds his co-workers to be most...interesting. But Zexion is different, and Demyx can't help feeling drawn to him. Switches POV between Demyx and Zexion Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue: Non Typical and Sensible

Just a few notes. I'm not sure how fast the updates will come for this story, but they will come! I promise. The chapters may vary in length.

Second, this story is quite different from Sweetest Song, but I hope you like it! It may skip around a bit, and the POV switches between Demyx and Zexion.

Third, just a note that in this story, Twilight is a town on Destiny Islands, which is just like any normal town.

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

* * *

Demyx Takahashi was never a typical person. He was always more cheerful, more confident, and more out-going than anyone around him. He was popular in high school, but still hung out with his not-so-popular friends, namely a pyromaniac and an addicted gambler. When all of the guys were getting their hair cut short, he kept a mohawk-mullet of sorts. When the guys were asking girls to the prom, Demyx wasn't. Not only because he wasn't into girls, but because he didn't want a date to tie him down. He wanted to have fun with everyone.

Even after high school, Demyx kept his non-typical persona. While many students went away to become doctors or teachers, he had other ideas. Demyx wanted to pursue music. So he packed up, moving away from Destiny Islands and to Radiant Gardens, the bustling, star-studded capital of the world. Though it was hard to leave his friends behind, he promised to keep in touch, and he stayed true to his word. It was in Radiant Gardens however, that non-typical Demyx found himself caught up in the typical struggles of every day life. Music wasn't so simple to pursue, and it didn't quite pay the bills. He worked as a waiter, where he met plenty of celebrities, and as a store-clerk on the side. Aside from playing small gigs in coffee shops strumming his sitar, he never found himself advancing. The cost of living in Radiant Gardens was high, and he was barely making it on two jobs.

After three years, at age twenty-one, Demyx finally decided it was time to end it. His music career hadn't gone anywhere, and it was too hard in the busy city. He told Axel, his pyromaniac friend from high school, all of this on the phone one day. It was then that Axel proposed he move back to Twilight Town, back to the Islands, and they could be roommates. Axel had been working with a construction company, Oblivion Construction, for a few months now, and two of the guys had recently quit. If Demyx didn't mind, Axel was sure he could get the musician hired.

So Demyx accepted, and before he knew it, he was back in Twilight Town. The owner of the construction company, and intimidating man named Xemnas, had interviewed him his third day back in town. Despite the complaint that he was "a little too skinny," Xemnas hired him, telling him he would start Monday. And it was so that non-typical Demyx started his new typical life in his typical hometown.

* * *

Zexion Nakamura had always been a sensible person. He'd never been one to be overly excited about something, or to act on impulse. He was always precise, clear on what he would do before doing it. Zexion preferred routine, planned days over surprise any day. Not to say he liked monotony, but he liked knowing what would happen before it occurred. There was a time when Zexion liked surprises. That is, until he learned that not all surprises are good.

Zexion was never a popular kid in school. He was what many people referred to as a nobody─ people would go on with or without him being there. He was never one of the tortured souls, but he did get poked fun at because of his love for reading and his short stature. Zexion had always been shorter than the other guys. Even Riku, his younger brother by three years had always been taller than him. Zexion had always been the shy kid, his nose usually buried in a book. An intelligent kid by nature, he always had excellent marks, and when it came time for graduation, he made the sensible choice.

Zexion had always hoped to become successful in life. He chose a nice college, where he could get a good education and an even better career. And then, in the blink of an eye, his whole world came crashing down. Literally.

Just moments after returning from his latest class on a Friday night, he was greeted by two police officers near his dormitory door. After taking him aside, they explained that his parents had been killed in a tragic accident. They were going on a foreign vacation for their wedding anniversary, but the plane malfunctioned, crashing just miles from their destination. "But what about Riku?" had been Zexion's first words. Riku was fine. He was staying at his friend's house until they returned. However, being that they had no other family, Riku's future was in his older brother's hands. Zexion could take over as Riku's legal guardian, or let him go into foster care.

So Zexion had done the sensible thing. He'd dropped out of college and took over as Riku's legal guardian. It had been that way, just the two of them and their cat, for nearly a year now. Zexion was twenty-one, and Riku was seventeen and starting his senior year of high school. They'd moved into a small apartment in a small city called Twilight Town, the last city their parents had lived in. It wasn't where Zexion had grown up, but Riku liked it, and he didn't want to pull his brother away from the few things he had left.

Zexion had been working for Oblivion Construction for six months now. And that was how sensible Zexion kept his sensible life on track, still adjusting to his dream-destroying routine.


	2. Chapter One: Awkward Introductions

Demyx groaned wearily as Axel hit him repeatedly with a pillow.

"Demyx, get up!" the redhead demanded. "It's your first day of work. You're going to be late!"

The blonde finally opened his eyes, seeing Axel peering over him like a mother hen. He looked almost exactly the same as when they were in high school. Except for the tattoos on his face. Demyx had been living with him for nearly a week, but still couldn't get used to those damn tattoos. Axel blinked his emerald eyes a few times, then grinned that cocky grin of his.

"Oh, good, you're up," the redhead said. "I guess I'm lucky you don't sleep naked if I'm going to have to wake you up every day."

Demyx threw a pillow at his roommate. "Get out of my room, Axel! Am I going to have to get a deadbolt on my door?"

Axel laughed, waving a hand over his shoulder as he walked away. "Don't flatter yourself, Dem. You're not my type. Better hurry. We leave in fifteen minutes!"

Demyx sighed, sitting up slowly. They'd decided to carpool in order for each of them to save money, switching by the week. Axel would drive this week. Though, Axel explained, if the job was out of town, everyone would carpool in one vehicle while someone else drove the trailer (or the "toolbox" as Axel called it). Knowing he'd end up filthy by the end of the day, Demyx had opted for showering at night. Now, all he had to do was get dressed and brush his teeth and he was good to go.

"Now, I'm just going to give you fair warning before we get there," Axel explained as he drove down the city streets. "Some of the guys are a little crazy. Xigbar is in charge of on-sight jobs, and he's nuts. Whatever you do, don't ask about the eyepatch. Xaldin is second in command. He's an okay guy, but he's got a nasty temper. Stay away from him when he's got a nail gun. And Zexion…well, he's Zexion. I don't know what to say about him. Xemnas rarely shows up since he just owns the business, and Saix is his little crony. You'll only see him the first day of each new job. He does the estimates. We're still waiting for someone to fill the last position."

Demyx nodded. "So that's everyone?"

"Sorta. There's also Lexaeus. When we need cement poured for foundations and stuff, Xemnas calls Lex's company to do it. And Larxene is the electrician. She'll check out all the wiring and stuff when we need her."

"Okay. Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah. Never turn around too fast when carrying two-by-fours on your shoulder."

* * *

"Forgetting something?" Zexion asked, flipping lethargically through the previous day's newspaper at the kitchen table.

Riku looked at his older brother, an irritated teenage glare on his face. A backpack was flung over one shoulder, his long silver hair damp from the shower. Zexion glanced away from his newspaper, removing his reading glasses as he looked at the boy. Riku shrugged and Zexion absent-mindedly pointed at the brown paper bag on the counter. Riku scoffed, then started for the door again. Zexion stood and walked to the counter.

"Riku, take your lunch," Zexion scolded. "Mom and Dad may not have cared if you skipped lunch, but I do."

Riku sighed, looking back at his brother. "Why can't I just _buy_ my lunch like everyone else does?"

"Because we don't have as much _munny_ as everyone else does." He held out the lunch bag. "Now take it. And don't waste it."

Riku snatched the bag from Zexion's hand. "Fine."

"And you'd better go to school. You and Sora can hang out on weekends like you always do."

"Don't worry, I'm going. Relax, Zex. You fret too much."

"I'm sorry. It's just…I'm trying, okay, Riku? I'm trying to do what they would have done."

Riku smiled, looking his brother in the eye. "You're doing fine."

Zexion tried to smile.

"I'm off to school. You'd better get going, too, or you'll be later for work." He turned to look at Zexion one more time before leaving. "Mom and Dad would be proud. Love you, bro."

"Love you, too. Be careful when you cross the street!"

"I'm seventeen, Zexion!" Riku's voice called from outside the apartment door. "I'll be fine!"

Zexion smiled, shaking his head slowly. Their black cat, Fortune, jumped onto the counter, purring and rubbing against his hand. Other than Riku, she was the only family he had left. Then, after grabbing his own lunch from the refrigerator, he gathered up his keys and a book and headed for work.

* * *

Demyx raised his eyebrows as they pulled up to the current worksite. It was a large house, tarps scattered on the side of the yard. Other vehicles were already there, a pickup truck with a large black trailer hitched to it, and a small black car. He could see three figures waiting in the grass, for them apparently. Two of them were standing together, while the other sat alone. As Axel parked the car, he shook his head.

"Last one here again," the redhead sighed. "Well, Dem, let's introduce you to the guys."

They climbed out of the car and started toward the two men conversing in the yard. One of them, a tall man with long black, silver-streaked hair in a ponytail, smiled at them. He had quite a few scars, and he wore an eyepatch, telling Demyx that this was Xigbar.

"Hey, it's the new dude!" he spoke, offering a hand. "I'm Xigbar."

Demyx shook the man's hand. "Demyx. It's nice to meet you."

Xigbar laughed, then pointed to the man next to him. "Yeah, you too. This is Xaldin."

Xaldin was taller than Xigbar, with black hair in a ton of braids and pulled into a high ponytail. He shook Demyx's hand, too, giving a nod as a hello. Then Xigbar pointed behind them to the third man.

"Zexion's over there if you want to meet him," the eye-patched man spoke. "Nice kid, but he doesn't say much. Better yet, let's make him come over here. Hey! Zexion! Come meet the new kid!"

Zexion, who was perched on a large stack of wood reading a book, looked up at them. He closed his book and took off a pair of small glasses, then started toward him. As he approached, Demyx instantly noticed that he was quite smaller than the others. His hair was slate-colored, a curtain of it hanging over his right eye. Unlike Xigbar and Xaldin, who seemed to be a little older, Zexion looked to be around Demyx's age, maybe younger.

Demyx almost immediately felt himself blushing. This Zexion was cute! He really hadn't expected to find himself working with anyone he could end up having a crush on. But he already felt attracted to this slate-haired stranger standing before him. Demyx realized this could be a problem, and he knew to put feelings aside. Especially feelings of lust. For all he knew, this Zexion could be a real jerk. Not to mention straight.

Zexion offered a timid wave and a small smile. "I'm Zexion."

Demyx blushed even more. What a sexy voice! Sexy name…

_Shut up, shut up!_

"I'm Demyx. It's nice to meet you."

Xigbar clapped a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Well, that's all done! Time to get to work." He led them across the yard to where the others had apparently been last week. A fraction of a deck was already in place. "Mr. Shinra just wants to add a deck here, so that's what we're doing. You know how to work power tools?"

Demyx nodded. "I had shop class in school, and I helped my dad a lot."

"Good, good. You don't want to end up like me." He pointed to his eyepatch. "But to be safe, we're gonna have you observe the others before using anything. Consider yourself in training! And who should you follow? Hm…" Xigbar glanced at the others, who were already starting to work. "Axel would play around too much. Xaldin…well, he's not good with training. I guess you can─"

Zexion started the buzz saw, but stopped upon seeing Xigbar scowling. "…What?"

"Don't 'what' me!" Xigbar said. "I'm trying to think! Stop making so much noise!"

Zexion looked confused. "But…"

Xigbar glanced back at Demyx. "Go watch Zexion. He's running the saw, so he'll help you. Enjoy!"

* * *

"Hey, Zexion."

Zexion looked at the person who had spoken his name. Axel was walking toward him, the new kid following behind. They were taking their lunch breaks, where Zexion chose a spot beneath a tree. It was shady there, peaceful enough to read his book. Even in November, the heat of Destiny Islands didn't subside. He didn't mind any of his co-workers, but frankly, when Axel had a lighter, it frightened him.

Zexion closed his book and looked at his visitors. "Yes?"

Axel held up his hands. "Don't worry. No lighter, see? Me and Dem just thought you'd like some company."

"Um…sure."

He could practically feel the blonde's eyes burning into him. Xigbar had instructed Demyx to watch him, but he didn't think the young man would take it so literally. And every time Demyx looked, he would quickly look away. It was like something was bothering him. And it gave Zexion the vibe that Demyx did not want to be around him.

"Dem says you're doing a good job training him," Axel said, trying to start a conversation.

Zexion glanced at the blonde, who was giving Axel a look that clearly said he'd never said that. "Really?"

Demyx looked at him, blushed, then quickly looked away. "Um…yeah!"

"I'm glad you think so."

Zexion reached for his book again, deciding that this conversation was pointless. It was obvious that Demyx was not comfortable being around him. How was he supposed to speak with someone who didn't like him? He took a bite of his sandwich and the others did the same with theirs, Demyx's eyes still surveying him. Zexion tried to ignore it by concentrating on his book, but it was unbearable. Was he really that untrustworthy that Demyx had to watch him _this_ closely?

Zexion sighed, closing his book and looking at Demyx. "What is it?"

The blonde looked shocked. "Wh-what?"

"Is something bothering you?"

"N-no! What makes you say that?"

"You're staring at me. Do I bother you?"

"N-no," the blonde sputtered back. "You're just so…you're…interesting?"

Clearly not what he wanted to say. And why would he make it sound like a question? Zexion decided not to push the issue. He'd judge Demyx when he knew him a little better.

"So how's Riku?" Axel asked, diverting the subject.

"He's fine. He skipped school last Thursday to hang out with his friend. Or boyfriend. I don't know what they are. But he swore he wouldn't do it again."

"I see. And…how are you?"

Zexion shrugged. "I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"Any lucky lady friends?"

Okay, now this conversation was getting weird. He looked at Axel. Where had that come from? "Um…no."

"Oh, I see. _Guy_ friends?"

"No, Axel." He decided to turn the tables. "What about you, Axel? Are you and Demyx an item?"

Axel laughed. "No way! Dem's got…_specific_ preferences."

Demyx blushed. "Um, guys, I think it's time to get back to work!"

Zexion nodded. What an odd conversation. He glanced at Demyx, who was already rushing across the yard. After taking a quick glance at Zexion, Axel shrugged and followed. Then, once he had packed up the remainder of his lunch, Zexion shook his head and trailed behind them.

* * *

"I can't believe you!" Demyx scowled as he walked into their apartment after work. "Axel, that was so embarrassing!"

Axel smirked. "So you _do_ have a thing for Zexion! I knew it."

Demyx groaned as he sunk into the couch face first. "Yeah. And thanks to you, so does he."

"Sit up. I can't understand you with your face in the cushions."

Demyx obeyed. "I said if he didn't know, he does now!"

The redhead shrugged. "So what? Maybe he likes you, too."

"I didn't exactly get that impression. I don't think he's into guys."

"His younger brother is gay. Maybe he is, too. You want me to ask him straight up?"

"No! No, Axel. Please, just spare me more embarrassment." Demyx buried his face in his hands. "Gah! I don't know how I'm going to face him tomorrow! I should just quit and not show up!"

Axel sat next to him. "No, don't do that. Today was only the first day. Maybe for all Zexion knows you're just skittish around people you don't know. Maybe he didn't catch on. Just go tomorrow and act like today never happened. Start over. Tell him you were nervous about your first day. Talk to him and get to know him. Hell, I've been working with him for how long, and I don't know much about him. He's always got his nose buried in a book. Anyway, see what you can learn about him, and maybe find the key to his heart. Maybe he will like you back. I mean, if you're not going to ask him if he's gay, what better way is there to find out?"

Demyx thought, taking in all Axel had said. "Yeah. Axel, I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said."

"Of course! Besides, if you skip out tomorrow, Xemnas will have my head." He stood, starting to walk away. "Oh, and if I see you acting like a schoolgirl with a crush, I'll blatantly tell him you want to jump his bones. Now come on! Let's get some food!"

* * *

Zexion sighed as he flipped the page of his book the next morning. He had resumed his perch near the stack of wood, which was much smaller now, waiting to begin work. No surprise, Axel was the last one to arrive, Demyx with him. Zexion glimpsed his book. Sad, he'd probably finish it a few minutes into lunch, and he didn't bring another. Maybe Axel and Demyx would come to talk to him again. He wasn't sure, but if they did, he sure hoped Demyx wouldn't stare so─

"Hey there."

He glanced up, seeing Demyx in front of him. "Oh. Hello, Demyx."

Demyx kicked one foot in the dirt, then looked back at him. "I…wanted to apologize for yesterday. If I freaked you out, I'm sorry. I just…first day, you know? I…guess I didn't make a very good impression. So, I'd like to start over if that's okay with you."

He watched the blonde closely. Demyx still seemed quite nervous. But at least he wasn't behaving so strangely. And he could tell that the blonde meant every word of what he'd just said.

Zexion smiled. "Sure."

"Great!" The blonde seemed suddenly cheerful now. "So…are you from around here?"

"Not originally. I grew up in Hollow Bastion."

"Ah, the capital."

"Yes. I went to college there for a few years, too. My parents and younger brother moved here during that time. After they died, I dropped out of school to take care of Riku. He likes it here, so I couldn't just pull him away. How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm from here. I lived in Radiant Gardens for a few years, but…let's just say it didn't go as planned. It's good to be back, though. I get to see my family. And Axel and Luxord. We were good friends in high school."

Zexion nodded, listening as the blonde started to give his life's story. But Zexion didn't mind. Though the others didn't ignore him, they didn't talk to him the way Demyx was either. In fact, Demyx was still talking as Xigbar called them to start working. And Zexion could tell that Demyx would become a good friend.


	3. Chapter Two: Falling

I guess this was a fairly quick update. I've got a busy week this week, so I don't think I'll have Chapter 3 up until at least next week. I know it's coming along a little slow. And I'd like to start thanking everyone who reviews individually on here. It's just too hard to send everyone a message, so:

**QuarantineVirus:** Yeah, I tried to make Zexion a little more mature than the others. Goes well with his personality and helps show everything he's shouldering in his life. I'm so glad you like the story, and thanks for the review!  
**Sadist-Schemer:** Yay! I'm glad to see you're back! Yeah, if Demyx is "too skinny" I can only imagine what was said about Zexion. I may have to include that later...And the lighter thing...hehe. Thanks!  
**MuffinPirate:** Welcome back! I'm happy you like the story! I thought the switching POV's made this one more interesting. Thanks for the review!

To everyone else who reads this, please review! I love hearing what you guys have to say!

On with Chapter 2!

* * *

The more Demyx got to know Zexion, the more he liked him. It had been a little over a month, now beginning December, and they finished a few separate jobs. Now they were doing a roofing job for a man named Cloud. Zexion had trained Demyx with most of the tools, so he was officially allowed to work now. Despite not having to follow the slate-haired man around anymore, the two were still usually in the same vicinity.

Demyx felt like he had really gotten to know Zexion quite well. He learned that Zexion had gone to college, but dropped out to take care of his younger brother after his parents' tragic deaths. He knew that Zexion's hobbies included reading and researching, he enjoyed crossword puzzles, and liked to cook. The slate-haired man had a black cat named Fortune, and lived in a small apartment in the center of downtown. Though Demyx had never been there, or even seen Zexion outside of work, he fantasized about what the place looked like. But one thing he couldn't figure out was if Zexion was attracted to him, too. Though Demyx kept his flirting subtle, Zexion never seemed to flirt back. Yet he didn't push Demyx away, either.

This didn't bother the blonde too much. He'd never let himself raise his hopes too high for dating Zexion. But he didn't let this phase him either. He kept his feelings in check, but he could still dream. Each day, in the heat of the islands, most of the guys would work without their shirts. Especially when they were roofing. But Zexion always had a T-shirt on. So each day, despite the miserable heat, Demyx prayed that it would get hotter in hopes that today would be the day Zexion took his shirt off. The thoughts made him feel somewhat dirty, and he never told Axel. He couldn't bear anymore embarrassment.

Today, as they pulled up to the work sight, both Axel and Demyx noticed an extra body walking around the yard. Xigbar and Xaldin were talking together, while Zexion and the new kid, a spiky-haired blonde, moved large stacks of shingles to the side of the house. Axel raised his eyebrows, surveying the blonde from a distance.

"Well, that's smart," Axel scoffed, approaching Xigbar and Xaldin. "Have the smallest of the bunch move the heavy stuff. So, who is the new kid?"

"His name is Roxas," Xigbar answered. "He's a young one. Only twenty. I guess Xemnas likes 'em young now."

"Apparently he knows Zexion's little brother," Xaldin informed. "I guess Riku's boyfriend is Roxas's younger brother. Small world, isn't it?"

Axel raised his eyebrows, seeing Zexion and Roxas disband. "Sure is. Come on, Dem. Let's go have a chat with Zexion."

Demyx started to worry, panicking as they walked away. "Oh, no. Axel, what are you doing? Please don't embarrass me again!"

"Don't worry. This time it's about me."

Zexion glanced at them as they approached, putting the cap back on his water bottle. "Hello, guys."

"Don't you 'hello' me," Axel smirked.

Demyx wasn't sure what Axel's problem was, and Zexion looked confused.

"Did I do something?" Zexion asked.

"No," Axel frowned. "It's what you didn't do." He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Roxas was out of earshot. "How could you not tell me that Riku's boyfriend has an older brother? Let alone one that looks like _that_!"

Zexion raised his eyebrows. "That's what this is about?"

"Zexion," Roxas spoke, walking up behind them. "Xigbar says I can stay with you for training."

Zexion nodded. "Okay. Just wait by the ladder. I'll be there in a moment."

Axel glared at the slate-haired man after Roxas walked away. "He gets to stay with you? What the hell?"

Zexion shrugged. "We've met before, so I guess he's comfortable around me."

Demyx felt a stab of jealousy.

"Wait a minute," Axel snapped. "Do you _like_ him?"

"No! Axel, why are you doing this? You did something similar when Demyx started."

"Well, you seem kinda close to him, so I─"

Zexion shook his head. "No, Axel. He's an acquaintance through my brother. I said we've met, that's all."

Axel pointed a finger at Zexion, looking like he wanted to speak. After a few sputters, he finally formed a complete sentence. "No, he's going to train with me. Demyx knew me, but he didn't get to train with me! So…so I'm going to train the new kid!"

Zexion gave a short laugh. "You like him, I get it. So go talk to him."

Now Axel blushed. "I-I will!" He started away, but turned back again. "So you and him aren't…?"

"Absolutely not," Zexion spoke with a sigh. "Axel, just go."

As Axel walked away, leaving Demyx alone with his crush, he couldn't help feeling discouraged. If only he'd had the courage to talk to Zexion that way.

* * *

Zexion sighed, hammering another shingle onto the roof. Xaldin had the nail gun, and Zexion had learned long ago to avoid any unnecessary situations when the two were combined. Demyx was next to him, also hammering manually, concentrating on his work. Zexion couldn't help noticing the blonde hadn't been his normal self today. Demyx was usually quite talkative. But today, he was different. Almost sad. It was making Zexion uneasy, and he felt that it was somehow his fault. Though he didn't remember doing anything to upset the blonde.

"Hey, Zex, we're almost out of supplies over here," Axel called from Zexion's opposite side. "Need more nails for this gun, and some shingles. And let's give the kid a hammer."

Zexion glanced at Axel, considering telling the redhead to do it his damn self. But Axel was holding the second nail gun, and that may not have been a wise choice of words. "Okay, I'll─"

"I'll get it," Demyx spoke, quickly bounding down the ladder before Zexion could object.

Once Demyx was out of earshot, Zexion looked at Axel. "Hey, is Demyx okay?"

Axel looked at the shorter man from over his shoulder. "He's just a little…let down. But he'll be fine."

"Who let him down?"

Axel's eyes danced around momentarily, then he looked back to his work, not answering.

Zexion frowned. "It…was me? But, what did I do?"

"It's not you. It's…something else."

"Really? That looks says this involves me."

"Don't worry about it, Zex. It's not you. He'll be fine."

Zexion shrugged, starting to work a little closer to the edge of the roof. He could see Demyx below him, hooking an extra hammer onto his toolbelt. He smiled, watching the blonde stop to tie his boot. Why would he be upset with Zexion? Demyx was the closest thing he had to a real friend. Mindlessly, he started pounding in the next nail, not taking his eyes away from the blonde, causing him to smash his thumb. Zexion yelped, growling as he stood up. He should have known better.

He should also have known not to stand up so quickly, too. Axel, who was less than a foot behind him, jumped up at the sound of Zexion's cry, spinning around with one hand outstretched. Before Roxas could give either of them warning, Axel had bumped Zexion on the back of the head with the single shingle he was holding. Zexion, discombobulated from the blow, swayed for a moment before toppling off the edge of the roof. Before Zexion knew what was happening, the ground was rushing up to meet him. He could only pinch his eyes shut.

"Oh, whoa, Zexy! I gotcha!"

He felt someone catch him, holding him very much the way a groom carries his bride. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing quite a few of Demyx's face before they all formed into one. Zexion blinked a few times, clearing the fog from his mind and staring into Demyx's face. The blonde looked concerned, smiling after seeing the smaller male was okay.

"Wow, Zexy! That sure was close! Good thing I was down here. Good thing you don't weigh a lot, either."

"Th-thanks, Demyx. I…really owe you my life."

"Well, I couldn't just let you die! Riku would be pretty upset….I would be, too."

Zexion blinked a few more times, staring up at Demyx. He didn't understand why his stomach felt so queasy all of a sudden. Then again, he had just taken a dive from a roof, too. Demyx was still holding him, that sweet grin on his face. And Zexion couldn't take his eyes away from it.

But he was quickly snapped out of it upon hearing Axel whistling and Xaldin cat-calling.

"Now, isn't that cute?" Xigbar smiled, all four of the others looking over the edge of the roof at them.

Zexion quickly squirmed his way onto his feet, brushing himself off. Demyx shuffled nervously, glancing between Zexion and the ground as the others returned to their work.

"A…are you okay?" Demyx asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Zexion spoke, quite displeased in himself for stuttering. "Just shook up. And my head hurts where Axel hit me, that's all."

"Did he hit you hard? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, no," Zexion answered quickly. "No, I'm fine. Thanks, though."

Demyx nodded, standing in silence for a few moments. Finally, he shrugged. "So, wanna help me carry these things up? They're kinda heavy."

* * *

Throughout the day, Demyx couldn't stop playing the incident over in his mind. He'd actually _held_ Zexion in his arms. Though it wasn't in the manner he'd hoped for, it still made him happy. And he was even happier that he'd been standing where he was, or else Zexion might be…

"So let me get this straight," Luxord spoke, looking at his cards. "_You_ knocked him off the roof, and _you_ caught him?"

Both Demyx and Axel had gone to Luxord's apartment for their weekly poker night. Luxord had been a good friend (and compulsive gambler) in high school, and had remained in contact since then. The gambler had seen many more corners of the globe than Demyx had, eventually settling for home sweet home. Though, in Luxord's case, he learned the hard way that independence comes with a price. He'd spent some time in debt before learning poker was a game best played with friends and fake poker chips.

Axel nodded in response to Luxord's question. "Yep. I knocked him over the head, and he just fell like a ton of bricks."

"How hard did you hit the poor kid?" Luxord asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know. But he wasn't concuss, so it couldn't have been too hard. Guess it just…surprised him."

The gambler then looked to Demyx. "And you caught him?"

"I did," Demyx answered. "I'm glad for it. I don't want to see him splattered on the ground."

"Right. But how was his reaction? Other than thankful, of course. Was he swooning?"

Demyx shook his head, handing over his poker chips. "No. He's not gay."

"How do you know?"

"Just a vibe."

"So he knows you like him?"

"Well, I didn't just come out and tell him if that's what you mean. I've hinted, but to be honest, I don't think he's catching on. It's strange, because he's very intelligent, but he's oblivious to my flirting. Even so, he's not interested in dating a guy. He doesn't have to say it, so I'm not going to keep wasting my time."

"I don't know," Axel spoke, drawing a few cards. "He seemed to enjoy you holding him. He didn't exactly force you away."

Luxord smiled, placing his cards on the table. "I want to meet him."

Demyx laughed, thinking it was a joke. But then he saw Luxord was serious. "What?"

"I want to meet him. Now. Let's go meet him."

"I-I can't! I don't have his phone number. I don't even know where he lives! I've never talked to him outside of work."

Luxord looked disappointed. "Fine. Then invite him to play with us next week. If he accepts, it's a good sign."

"That he's gay?"

"No. That I'll get along with him. We'll judge the rest after I talk to him."

Demyx thought about it for a few moments. "I don't know, Luxord. Zexion's not really the poker type."

"Shut up," Axel scolded. "You're just afraid he'll say no."

"I _know_ he'll say no, Axel. I'm trying to spare myself the embarrassment."

"If you don't ask, I'll tell him you have wet dreams about him."

"Fine, I'll ask. I hate you, Axel."

* * *

It was fifteen minutes after midnight, and Zexion was sitting at the small kitchen table working on a crossword puzzle. All of the lights in the apartment were off except for the one about the kitchen sink. It was somewhat difficult to see, but he refused to turn on more lights. This lighting made for better interrogating. Riku's curfew was eleven-thirty on school nights, and the boy hadn't returned. If he didn't get home in ten minutes, Zexion was calling the cops.

Fortunately, Riku decided to come home five minutes later. He slipped into the apartment quietly, unaware of his brother at the table, and started to creep toward his room.

"You're late," Zexion said, stopping the teen in his tracks. "And if you were doing drugs, I'm killing you."

Riku sighed, leaning on the island of counters separating the kitchen and living room. "I don't do drugs, Zexion. Sora and I were watching a movie and we fell asleep. It was midnight when I woke up and I ran home. Not to mention that old bum was out there hassling me again. But I'm okay, so thanks for asking! And I'm glad to see that you are, too."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Roxas said you fell off the roof today. I'm happy you're not hurt."

"Well, Demyx caught me, so I'm─"

"Whoa, _what_?! Demyx caught you? Roxas did _not _tell me that!"

"So? What's the big deal?"

"Demyx is your friend, right? The uber-cute blonde with weird hair that you always talk about?"

"Now, you wait. I never said that about Demyx."

"I know. But I can try."

"Try what? What is with everyone today?"

Riku laughed. "Oh, Zexion. You're so oblivious."

The teen walked away, shaking his head and laughing.

"You wait just a minute!" Zexion called. "You're in trouble, remember?"

But it was pointless. Riku's bedroom door closed down the hallway.


	4. Chapter Three: SetUpRunIns

Review Replies:  
**PirataNoctis:** Thank you for you kind words. I appreciate you taking the time to leave a review, as I always like reading them. Yes, the construction idea was a bit strange, so of course I had to go with it. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.  
**Sadist-Schemer:** Yes, yes he is! I have to say that so far, Demyx catching Zexion is one of my favorite parts. As for the Luxord thing...can't spoil! Thanks for reviewing!  
**aydlee:** Welcome back! It's good to hear from you again. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. You're so nice to me! Thanks for reviewing!  
**xcupidxstuntx:** I think making people grin like an idiot is good! Makes me grin like an idiot when I get these awesome reviews. And the pun...I'm so glad that I'm not the only one who got the chapter title double meaning. It was nice talking to you. Hope to do so again. Thanks for reviewing!  
**MuffinPirate:** 'Tis okay. A late review is better than no review! It's good to know that you've read this so many times! Don't worry, here's the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

To everyone who reviewed before, I reposted Chapter Two and left replies to your review if you didn't see yet. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. It means so much to me! On with Chapter Three!

* * *

Saturdays were laundry days. Demyx hated laundry days, mostly because living in the small apartment didn't leave much of an option for having a washer or dryer. Which meant that he had to pack up and drive to the Laundromat. It was even worse when he had to go by himself. Normally Axel would also go to do this laundry, but today was different. Since Roxas had started working with them, the two had become good friends, just like Demyx had with Zexion.

Though unlike Demyx and Zexion, Axel and Roxas would actually hang out after work and on their days off. And Axel never denied his growing crush on the younger blonde, unlike Demyx. To Demyx's surprise, Axel was waiting to tell Roxas, trying to take it slow. It was clear that Roxas felt the same. Demyx envied this. The two hadn't known each other that long. And here it was, the middle of December, and he was still trying to figure Zexion out. Why couldn't he just tell Demyx if he was interested or not so that the blonde could get this out of his system?

And this was exactly what Demyx was thinking as he stuffed his clothes into the washing machine. There was no one else in the Laundromat, leaving him completely alone. He'd brought his earbuds along, and one of the crossword puzzles Zexion loved so much. He'd seen the man working on one during lunch the other day, so Demyx thought he'd give one a try. So before leaving, he snatched the fun page from the newspaper along with a pen.

Once he'd finished putting coins in the machine, he took a seat at the table in the corner. He flicked on his MP3 player and took a look at the puzzle.

_**Across- Greek doctor with medical oath named for him. (11 letters)**_

Demyx frowned. Who the hell knew that? Zexion actually enjoyed these things?

"Excuse me?" he heard a male voice say faintly over the sound of his music. The young man tapped his shoulder.

Demyx popped the earbuds from his ears and looked at the young man. He was dressed mostly in black, with long silver hair and blue eyes. Demyx didn't recognize the boy from anywhere.

"Yes?" he answered. "Can I help you with something?"

"Are you Demyx?" the boy asked.

Demyx was confused. "…Yes. Have we…met before?"

The boy shook his silver head, seeming excited. "Nope. Hey, I'll be back in a little bit, okay?"

* * *

Zexion looked away from the sink as the apartment door opened. Riku stepped inside, out of breath and looking disheveled. Zexion instantly became concerned, stopping with the dishes and drying his hands on a towel.

"Riku, are you okay? Was that bum bothering you again?"

"No…" Riku answered, trying to catch his breath. "No. I…um…I….Hey, isn't it laundry day?"

Zexion gave him a strange look. "No, that's tomorrow."

"Oh….Well, we should go right now. I mean, you usually go alone, so we can go together. You know. Now."

"Riku, are you feeling okay? You're usually with Sora right now."

"I just wanted to spend some quality time with my brother. So…let's go do that laundry!"

* * *

Demyx sighed, now stuffing his clothes into the dryer. He'd only figured out a few of the answers to that damn crossword puzzle, resulting in a flustered mood. How was he supposed to impress Zexion with all his intelligence if he couldn't answer a few crossword questions? He growled in frustration from just thinking about it.

"Hello, Demyx! Fancy meeting you here!"

He glanced over at the sound of his name. The silver-haired kid had returned, carrying a basket full of laundry. How did this kid know him? Then, to his surprise, Zexion followed behind a few moments later, forcing his way through the closing door. He carried an even bigger basket, topped with bottles of laundry soap and fabric softener.

"Riku!" Zexion scolded. "Would it kill you to hold the door for─" He paused, blinking a few times. "Oh. Hello, Demyx."

Demyx felt himself blush. Great. Zexion was here to see him in all his dirty undergarment glory. He was both surprised and happy to see the slate-haired man. Yet he couldn't help thinking Axel had something to do with this. The silver-haired kid, new recognized as Zexion's younger brother Riku, looked incredibly proud of himself. Apparently, Zexion noticed this.

"Oh, look," Riku spoke, feigning surprise. "It's that guy you work with."

Zexion glanced at Riku. "You've never met Demyx. How did you recognize him?"

"I've met him. Once. Right, Demyx?"

The blonde raised his eyebrows as Riku winked at him. Yep, definitely Axel. Demyx guessed that the redhead had mentioned him doing his laundry upon picking Roxas up that day. Without a doubt, he'd also blurted out about Demyx's crush on Zexion intentionally in front of his little brother. And now, said little brother was trying to play matchmaker.

Demyx nodded, somewhat frightened what Riku would say if he didn't agree. "Yeah, we've met once."

"Oh, really?" Zexion asked, starting to load some clothes into one of the washing machines. "When was this?"

"It was, um…" Riku glanced at Demyx. "It was a few days ago, when Axel and Demyx took Roxas home. I was at Sora's so I met him for a brief moment."

"I wasn't aware they took Roxas home." Zexion clearly wasn't buying it. But he let it slide. "Riku, could you please start putting your laundry in that washer?"

Demyx smiled, stepping past his crush and returning to his seat at the table. He didn't know what Riku may have said to Zexion. Not to mention how embarrassing this situation would be if he knew. So Demyx thought it best to act natural, like he would if it was Axel there instead. Trying incredibly hard not to stare at the man. At that great little butt. Or see if Zexion preferred boxers or briefs? Trying so hard not to peek. He forced his eyes to stay glued on the crossword puzzle, though he found it hard to concentrate.

"Hippocrates," Zexion spoke from behind him.

Demyx jumped in surprise. He'd been focusing so hard on not watching Zexion he hadn't even noticed him looking at the puzzle. "Oh! I'm sorry? What?"

"Hippocrates," Zexion repeated, sitting in the chair beside him. "One across is Hippocrates. You know, the Hippocratic Oath? Doctors take it."

"Oh, right. Thanks!"

He penned the answer in, then tapped the utensil off the table a few times. Zexion glanced at him, watching as the blonde looked over the next few questions. Even more embarrassing. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Demyx sighed, smiling at the slate-haired man.

"You know, I'm just not very good at these things."

Zexion gave a polite smile. "Well then, how about we work on it together?"

* * *

Riku slammed his schoolbooks onto the counter when he returned home Sunday night. After the Laundromat, the teen had gone to Sora's house for the remainder of the weekend and "worked on homework." Zexion glanced away from his crossword at the kitchen table, eyeing the smirking teenager leaning on the counter. After a moment of speechless eye contact, Zexion raised his eyebrows, which caused Riku to laugh.

"Sora completely agrees with me," Riku grinned.

"That's good," Zexion replied, penning an answer into the blocks. "What are you in agreement about?"

"That you're totally in love with Demyx."

The pen fell from Zexion's hand as he looked quizzically at his brother. "What?!"

Riku laughed. "You don't have to hide it from me, Zex. I'm gay, too, remember?"

"Riku, I'm not gay. I don't like Demyx like that."

"Oh, please! Think about it, Zexion. When was the last time you kissed a girl? When was the last time you got _laid_? Never?"

Zexion felt himself blushing. "Riku, that's not your business."

"I know. But come on. Sex is a very important part of every man's life."

"Really? Including yours?"

"Of course! But don't try turning the tables on me. I'm trying to help you recognize an opportunity."

"Opportunity? Riku, you just interrogated my sex life."

"I know." The teen shook his head, scooping his books from the counter. "Whatever, Zex. I'm helping with the Christmas food drive after school tomorrow, so don't worry about where I am. And make sure you talk to Demyx, okay?"

Zexion raised his hand to give a lecture, but the boy was already gone. He shook his head, realizing that this was happening more often every week.

* * *

"So have you asked him yet?" Axel questioned as he drove them to work on Monday morning.

Demyx looked at Axel, confused. "Zexion? You mean asked him if he's gay?"

"No! To Luxord's this Wednesday. It's only two days away."

"Oh….No, I haven't asked yet."

"What? I set it up for you to ask at the Laundromat! What happened?"

"I knew you set me up! Riku showed up there then brought Zexion shortly after."

"That was the plan. So, what happened?"

Demyx sighed. "We worked on a crossword puzzle and talked a little. Then he started to read a book. He's not interested in me, Axel. And it's hard because I like him more and more everyday. I don't want to ask him."

"Well, you're going to! As a matter of fact, you're asking him today. Remember our deal?"

"But, Axel, I really don't think he─"

"I don't care. Just ask him. Or I'm telling."

* * *

Zexion grumbled as Larxene punched him in the arm. Though she was trying to be playful, she tended to be much rougher than intended. And after the jolt he'd just received from some faulty wiring, her slugging made it all the worse. The client, a man named Marluxia, was fretting nervously, making sure everyone was okay. The workers were all standing near Zexion, mainly Demyx, who seemed much more worried than the others.

"Are you sure you're okay, Zexy?" the blonde repeated for the umpteenth time.

"I'm fine," Zexion replied, his tone mild. "It was just a small shock."

Demyx shifted uncomfortably, blinking those big blue eyes a few times.

"Damn, Zex," Axel sighed. "You've gotta be the unluckiest one of us all. I mean, first you fall from a roof, and now you get electrocuted."

Zexion quirked his visible eyebrow. "If I recall, you had something to do with the roof incident."

Xaldin smirked. "I also told him to have Mr. Marluxia switch off the power to that room. Or at least ask where the circuit box was."

Axel gulped under Zexion's scrutinizing glare. "…Must have slipped my mind."

"Well, kiddo, I guess that'll teach you to play in my area of expertise," Larxene smiled, punching the slate-haired man again. "Electricity is a tricky thing when you're not careful. Well, I'm off. Just give me a call if you need me again."

Xigbar nodded. "Thanks again, Larxene. Mr. Marluxia needs to talk to you before you go. He's over there. Axel, I need to have a word with you. The rest of you, back to work!"

Axel frowned and Roxas pat him on the back. Xigbar and Axel stepped to the side of the yard, while Xaldin and Roxas stepped back into the house. Zexion sighed, and Demyx kicked at the dirt, like he tended to do when something was on his mind. Zexion wondered if he should ask what was bothering him, but after last night's conversation with Riku, he decided against it. After a moment of silence and plenty of awkward thoughts, Zexion turned and started toward the house.

"Hey, Zexion, do you a have a minute?" Demyx asked timidly.

Zexion paused, but his answer seemed automatic. "Sure."

"Erm…Axel and I…well, we go to a friend's house every Wednesday and play poker and I was wondering if you'd like to join us this week?"

For some reason, he found himself wanting to smile. But he knew what he had to say. "I would, but with Christmas coming, I really don't have extra munny to gamble with."

"Oh, no, we don't use real munny. We just play with poker chips. Real gambling got Luxord into some munny troubles a few years ago, so he quit with that." Now Demyx paused, glancing at the ground, then back at his friend. "So…did I change you mind?"

Zexion smiled softly. "Sure. Um…how do I get there?"

"I'll pick you up. We usually go around seven. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I'll have to give you my address."

Demyx grinned, apparently feeling a lot better. "Sounds good!"

* * *

So, I hope you're still enjoying it. Review? Please?

Thanks for reading! Hopefully Chapter Four won't take as long to post!


	5. Chapter Four: All Fun and Games

Many apologies for the lack of updating. I'm still working on this story, but the chapter I'm on is giving me a bit of a difficult time. I promise it will be finished though! I don't know how fast the updates will come, though, especially this time of year. Thank you all for your patience and not harassing me about it. You are all wonderful!

**aydlee:** Yes, I wish I could update faster, but alas, I run into trouble. I thought Riku was pretty entertaining there, so I had to keep it that way. :) Thanks for the review. I'm glad you are still reading!  
**MuffinPirate:** Hooray for yet another new chapter! Your reviews make me smile. Yes, Axel is a naughty boy with somewhat bad ideas. I think you'll like him in this chapter...Thanks for reviewing!  
**Sadist-Schemer:** Yeah, I don't want to make Larxene seem like a meanie all the time. I do so love Riku in this chapter. I guess he's kind of the comic relief in Zexion's life. *evil grin* Wait until you read this chapter...Thank you for reviewing!  
**QuarantineVirus:** Glad to see you back! All is forgiven! :) I'm happy that you like the story enough to crave more. I hope this satisfies the craving for a little while. Thanks for reviewing again!  
**xcupidxstuntx:** Thank you! Your reviews make me all warm and fuzzy. :) I think is is one of my favorite chapters so far, so I hope you enjoy this one. And I'm still not getting the e-mail thing...  
**LiteraryMirage:** Welcome! Thank you for taking the time to review. It is strange seeing them as construction workers, but I had the idea, and I had to run with it. It makes me happy that you like the story. Thank you!

Okay, everyone, here is Chapter Four! You know the routine! Many thanks to those who review!

* * *

Though the apartment building Zexion lived in was nice, Demyx couldn't help thinking it wasn't in the best part of town. There were frequent robberies in the area, and bums sometimes roamed the sidewalks to peddle passersby. Fortunately, Twilight Town was still a low-crime area, so their definition of frequent wasn't really too often. Zexion was already waiting outside when Demyx pulled up. The slate-haired man looked good, wearing black slacks and a black polo, both tidy and neatly ironed. Much unlike when they were working and they usually ended up covered in dirt and sawdust with holes in their shirts. Demyx tried to keep himself from blushing each time he glanced at his friend the entire way to Luxord's. Axel had decided to drive himself tonight, giving Demyx some alone time with his crush.

Not that it did any good. Zexion was silent most of the short drive across town.

Even now, as the four men sat around the table at Luxord's playing their card games, he was quiet. Most likely it was because he was a bit shy. But it also could have been because he was losing. It was Zexion's turn, and Demyx was trying not to yell at Luxord for eyeballing his crush the way he was. Axel was smirking, stifling his laughs as he observed the others. Finally, after a few minutes, Zexion discarded and picked up a new card, looking disappointed. Axel took his turn next, ending the circle. Each of them placed their cards down, Luxord being the winner, as expected.

The others sighed in frustration as the gambler gathered up the poker chips and cards, starting to shuffle. There was more silence, Axel still snickering while Zexion absent-mindedly brushed the hair from his face. For just a moment, both sides of his face were visible. Demyx couldn't help thinking how stunning he looked, even after the curtain of hair fell back over his eye. Luxord grinned, apparently noticing the star-struck look on Demyx's face.

Luxord cleared his throat. "Axel, why don't you and Zexion pick the next game? Dem, I just remembered there's something I want to give you. Come with me."

The two blondes stood, Demyx knowing that Luxord had absolutely nothing to give him. Axel seemed shocked that he was entrusted to be left alone with Zexion, while the slate-haired man remained silent. As he followed Luxord across the apartment to the bedroom, Demyx could only hope Axel didn't say too much…Or anything at all.

"So, what did you have to give me?" Demyx asked, feigning naivety.

Luxord raised his eyebrows. "Don't play dumb. You know that's not what I wanted."

"Yeah. So…what do you think?"

Luxord glanced through the open doorway, not quite far enough to even see Zexion. "He's a good-looking guy, I guess. Though seeing as he's a male, he's not quite my type."

Demyx shuffled nervously. "I know that! I meant, _what_ do you _think_?"

"Oh. I get what you mean. Is he gay? I don't know. I can't tell. He hasn't done anything to confirm or deny it. To be honest, he's just too quiet for me to tell anything. It's strange, really, Dem. You're not usually attracted to the quiet, bookish type."

"I know. There's just…something about him."

Demyx leaned through the doorway a bit, making Zexion just barely visible around the corner. The slate-haired man was frowning, and it appeared that Axel had said something. Demyx couldn't see what the pyro was doing, but he made a mental note to find out what had been said. Luxord placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder, smiling as he saw his friend's gaze.

"You should tell him," the gambler spoke. "Even if he's not into you, you'll feel better getting it off your chest."

Demyx sighed. "I know. I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"Okay," Luxord shrugged. "Well, best not to keep them waiting. Who knows what Axel might be setting ablaze? Let's go. Oh, and just grab that magazine there. If they ask, that's what I wanted to give you."

* * *

Zexion yawned as Demyx drove them across town after the poker games that night. It was nearly one o'clock in the morning, and he wasn't used to being awake that late, especially when he had to work. From the corner of his eye, he could see Demyx smiling. He wasn't sure why, but it didn't matter. Zexion didn't go out much, but he'd really enjoyed hanging out with his two co-workers and their friend, even if Axel did nearly burn him with that flame-throwing lighter. After leaving college, Riku had been his only friend. Now, he was grateful for Demyx.

Demyx smiled again as he pulled to the curb in front of Zexion's apartment building and shifted the car into park. "Thanks a lot for coming, Zexy."

"Thanks for inviting me," Zexion replied. "I had fun."

The blonde's smile brightened. "Good. We don't usually play this late, so I know we had fun, too."

"Good. Thanks for the ride." He unbuckled his seatbelt, glancing through the window as he prepared to bid Demyx goodnight. "I'll see you…no, not him again."

Demyx glanced to see what Zexion was looking at, seeing one of the many bums staggering on the sidewalk. "Oh…does he bother you?"

"He gets a bit loud sometimes," Zexion replied, trying to hide his uneasiness. "He heckled Riku a few weeks ago. I'll…see you tomorrow?"

Demyx looked worried. "I'll walk with you inside so he doesn't bug you."

"It's okay, Dem. I'll be okay."

The blonde shook his head vehemently, turning off the car. "No way! As your self-appointed best friend, I have to look out for you. Now don't fight with me. It's late, and the sooner you get inside, the sooner you can sleep. Come on."

Zexion didn't argue, and he couldn't hold back the small smile creeping onto his face. The two of them climbed out of the vehicle, walking straight past the bumbling man and into the apartment complex. Zexion's apartment was on the second floor, and Demyx followed to his door. They stopped in the hallway, where Zexion looked at his friend. His stomach was doing somersaults for reasons he couldn't explain. What was wrong with him? Damn Riku…

"Thanks again," Zexion spoke, his voice low. "And thank Luxord for me, please."

Demyx smiled. "Okay, I will. So…I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah….I'll see you."

He didn't know what was coming over him. Perhaps he'd thought too much about what Riku had implied. But in the next few seconds, standing in the silence of the hall, he was leaning toward Demyx, their lips meeting perfectly halfway. He didn't know why he didn't resist, or even who had initiated it. All he knew was that for a few seconds, he was kissing Demyx. It wasn't deep or passionate, nothing more than a few nervous pecks. As they stepped away from each other, Zexion felt a blush dusting over his face.

"Goodnight, Zexion," Demyx spoke, his voice nearly a whisper.

"G-goodnight, Demyx," he replied, his voice somewhat shaky.

He watched as Demyx walked back down the hall, disappearing down the stairs. Then, feeling uncharacteristically giddy, he quickly got out his keys and unlocked the door. He had to get to the window to make sure that bum didn't bother Demyx. Once the door was unlatched, he yanked his key from the lock and pushed the door open.

Not even thinking that Riku and Sora would be sitting on the couch waiting for him.

Which they were.

"Well, well," Riku grinned. "Someone was out past curfew. So…how was your date with Demyx?"

Zexion cleared his throat, regaining his normal composure. "It wasn't a date. We played poker with some friends."

"Really?" Sora smiled, his grin equally as devilish as Riku's. "Then why'd he walk you to the door?"

"One of the old bums is out there. He was worried." Zexion huffed, feeling a little pressured. "And it's a school night. Are _you_ even supposed to be here?"

"Sora's staying here tonight," Riku informed. "Don't worry, we're still going to school. And tomorrow's the final day for the Christmas food drive, so we're helping with that. Well, since you're gonna stiff us on the details, I guess we'll go to bed."

The teenagers stood and started down the hall. Zexion turned and latched the door, then crept to the window. The bum was still there, but Demyx's car was gone. He couldn't help wishing he'd seen the blonde drive away. After turning off the lamps, he started for his bedroom. But Riku poked his head around the corner, his face barely visible in the dim moonlight.

"By the way, I hope you like the gift Sora and I got for you. It's in your room. Goodnight!"

Zexion shook his head as he heard Riku's door shut. He flicked on the light to his own room, the cat climbing onto his full-size bed. He sighed, changing into his pajamas, the events of the night replaying in his mind. How would work be around Demyx now? And why we he feeling this way toward a man? He'd never been attracted to a guy before. Was the kiss just a spur of the moment thing?

He yawned. Thinking about it would have to wait until morning. He was too tired now. He glanced around the room once more, a hand reaching for the light switch. But then he froze, seeing something on his nightstand. He stepped a little closer, looking to see what it was. Upon realization, his face flushed and his blood boiled. And the small tag reading "_To Zexion and Demyx_" made it worse. A tube of sex jelly?

He growled aloud. "Riku!"

* * *

"What were you thinking?!" Demyx chided himself on the ride home.

He was completely appalled by his own actions. But standing in that hallway alone with Zexion, he hadn't been able to control himself. And when he made the move to kiss the smaller man, he'd fully expected to be pushed away. Zexion had never shown any interest in him romantically, so when their lips made contact, he was even more surprised. Thankfully, Zexion hadn't invited him inside. Even Demyx wasn't sure what he would've done to the slate-haired man if the opportunity arose. He couldn't even control himself with a simple kiss!

But this whole kiss situation wasn't necessarily a good thing. A simple kiss, though a good sign, didn't mean a relationship was guaranteed. Maybe Zexion was too stunned or confused to push away. Or maybe he just felt sorry. Perhaps Zexion wasn't as oblivious as everyone thought he was. Or was he leading Demyx on? Demyx was fully aware of the complications that could arise at work.

Which meant that Axel could _not_ find out about this. If Axel knew, everyone else knew. And if Zexion had made a mistake, Demyx didn't want to embarrass him by bragging about it. So, as hard as it would be, Demyx had to keep himself from telling his roommate. Unfortunately, when he reached home, it was proving to be more difficult than he thought.

"That sure was a long trip home," Axel snickered as Demyx stepped inside. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Demyx replied, trying to act casual. "There was some creepy guy outside of the building, so I walked him inside. That's all."

Axel looked disappointed. "No quickie? Humph. I really thought he'd give in to you tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I just thought that if he _was_ interested in you, he'd let you…you know, tap that ass."

"Shut up, Axel!" Demyx said, blushing fiercely. "I don't want him for sex. Besides, I don't think Zexion's like that. If I would have gotten anything from him, it would only be a kiss. I know him."

The redhead shrugged. "You're probably right. He's too boring to let you roll in the sack with him so quickly. He'll make you work for it." He paused. "So…nothing happened? Nothing at all?"

_Choose your words wisely, Demyx. He's onto you._

"Nope," Demyx sighed. "Nothing at all."

"Well, that's too bad. So…did he invite you inside?"

"No, thankfully! After the hall, I'm not sure I….Damn!"

Axel's emerald eyes were alight. "In the hall? What happened in the hall?"

"Nothing!" Demyx tried to cover. "It was just hard not to do something to him…being alone and all…."

"Dem, you're a shit liar. Just tell me. I'm not gonna tell anyone."

"I…may have kissed him a little."

"Way to go, Dem! See, he _does_ like you."

"I don't know, Axel," the blonde spoke uneasily. "I'm not sure he was into it."

Axel scoffed. "Why else would he kiss you?"

"_He_ didn't kiss _me_. _I_ kissed _him_. It could have been pity. Or he was confused. I don't know. But I'm not going to talk about it unless he does. And Axel, I'd appreciate it if you'd do the same."

Axel was silent, but smiled after a moment. "No problem, Dem. Just one thing. Don't ever think you can keep a secret like that from me. Got it memorized? Now get your ass to bed. We gotta work in like five hours!"

* * *

Both Lexaeus and Saix were present at Marluxia's home when Zexion arrived at work the next morning. Xigbar, Xaldin, and Roxas were already there, too. Axel and Demyx were always last to arrive, even when Demyx was driving, so he wasn't surprised that they weren't there. But Zexion, feeling somewhat guilty, found himself relieved they hadn't arrived yet. Upon waking up, every thing from the previous night came rushing back to him. Including the kiss. And for every bit of excitement he'd felt before, he now felt equally regretful. And confused.

Being honest with himself, Zexion didn't know what to think. He really liked Demyx a lot. As a friend. He'd never thought of the blonde as anything more. But Riku started speculating, and Zexion found himself…curious. And noticing a lot more then he should. The cheerful way Demyx behaved, the beautiful blue-green of his eyes. The smile. Even the cute, goofy was he rambled on and on. And now Zexion was scared. He wasn't gay. So why was he so drawn to Demyx? Why did he kiss the blonde? Zexion couldn't answer any of these questions. But he knew he had to make this stop, and he owed Demyx an apology.

That, however, would have to wait. When Axel and Demyx finally showed up, Saix took them for what they called "the walk." They had been working at Marluxia's for nearly a week and Saix usually only showed up the first day. But since Marluxia had some many different projects for them, he came when it was time to start a new one. They went to the back of the house, where they would be finishing up an addition today, and Lexaeus and his assistant were pouring cement for the garage they were starting tomorrow.

"I heard about Zexion's mishap with the wires," Saix stated. "Be more careful. You know how Xemnas hates being sued. And Axel, stop injuring your co-workers. Tomorrow you're starting the garage. I've got the plans here…"

Saix continued to ramble about their next project, and Zexion pretended to listen. What he was really paying attention to was Demyx. How hard he looked like he was concentrating, the soft strands of his hair resting near his shoulders. The smoothness of his lips…tracing up and down Zexion's body. He shivered at the thought, and apparently Saix noticed.

"Zexion, are you okay?"

"Yes," Zexion responded quickly. "Just caught a chill."

Axel grinned. "Need someone to warm you up?"

Demyx's eyes grew wide, and he completely avoided Zexion's eye. Had he told Axel? Or was the redhead just saying that and Demyx was having flashbacks, too? Either way, Zexion had to do something about this.

"The cement is all ready," Lexaeus informed as Saix finally finished quite some time later.

His blonde haired assistant, Vexen, approached next to him. Though he helped pour cement by day, he actually lectured biology classes on a college campus at night. Apparently, he was trying to save enough munny to get his own laboratory, which was quite costly. Though they only met a few times, Zexion enjoyed talking with Vexen. They'd had several intelligent conversations, all leading to interesting debates.

"Please do not walk through it this time, Xigbar," Vexen chided. "We don't do patchwork for free."

"I told you I have bad depth perception!" Xigbar defended.

"And yet he wants to drive the toolbox around," Xaldin chuckled.

Saix shook his head. "That sounds like a bad idea. Anyway, I've held you up for long enough. Go to work. You know where to reach me if I'm needed."

* * *

Lunch hour was almost over and Demyx was feeling bummed out. Zexion hadn't spoken to him at all, and every time they caught each other's glances, there was a faraway look in the slate-haired man's eye. This was exactly what Demyx had been afraid of. He'd built such an amazing friendship with Zexion, and now he'd screwed it all up. And Axel was too busy chatting up Roxas he didn't even notice his roommate's glumness. But then, just minutes before going back to work, Zexion finally approached him. Demyx tried not to look so eager as he stood quickly.

"H-hey, Zexy!" Demyx said, cheerful as always.

Zexion cleared his throat, glancing from the ground to his friend. "Hi, Dem. I wanted…to apologize for last night. I don't know what came over me, and I'm sorry if I led you on, but I…I don't date guys. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly, or….I don't know. You're a good friend, Dem, but…"

"No, Zexy, stop apologizing," Demyx smiled despite his heartache. "I'm the one who needs to apologize. You didn't do anything. It was me. And I completely understand what you're saying. I'm just glad we can be friends, and I'd like to keep it that way. That is, if you don't mind."

It was clear that Zexion was feeling relieved. "Yes, I'd like that, too. I'm sorry if I didn't say much last night. Your friend probably thinks I'm strange."

"No way! Luxord understands. If anything, he─"

There was a loud clatter from behind and a sudden yelp. Zexion and Demyx both whirled around just in time to see Axel plummeting to the ground, landing in an unmoving heap.

* * *

I know, I'm terrible. The full title of this chapter was _All Fun and Games ('til Someone Gets Hurt)_, but it wouldn't fit. Hopefully Chapter 5 won't take too long to post.


	6. Chapter Five: Impulse Control

Okay, okay! I'm so sorry that this took so long! I've been so busy, and I've had a lot of hardships lately. But all is well now, and I'm trying my hardest to get this story up. I thank you for all your patience and reviews!

**LiteraryMirage:** Yes, poor Dem. I feel bad doing this to him, but it's all part of the story. I'm sorry I made you wait so long! Thanks for reviewing!  
**QuarantineVirus:** I know, I'm terrible. As for the rest....muahahaha! I cannot say more! Thank you for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :)  
**Sadist-Schemer:** Don't worry, you shall find out what happens to Axel. Yes, evil Riku, my comic relief. Love him. Thanks for reviewing! It's good to have you!  
**MuffinPirate:** No! You can't eat his liver, or he will be in pretty bad shape! o.O Glad you're still reviewing and I'm sorry I took so long!  
**xcupidxstuntx:** I know, shame on Zexy! Yet it's all part of the story. Hopefully next time you sign online, I don't have to leave so fast! Sorry I didn't get to talk to you. Good that we finally got that fixed though. Troublesome things. Thanks for reviewing and hope to chat soon!  
**aydlee:** Thank you! I'm sorry! I'm so terrible at updating fast anymore. I used to be quick, but business slows me down. Thanks for sticking around to read and review though!  
**Renka:** Aw, thank you! I appreciate you taking time to review. I love when people enjoy my stories. I hope to see you back!  
**dark and light heart:** Thank you for leaving a review. I appreciate your time and I'm glad you like it!  
**Akarui Siren:** Yeah, I don't really see Dem get rejected much either. I wanted to make it a little more interesting, and it helps with Zexion's confusion. Thank you for reviewing and I hope to see you again!  
**Lipgloss-x-Lies:** Welcome back! Thanks for your compliments. I felt bad making all the stories from Dem's POV (since Zex is my favorite) so I wanted this one to show both sides. I think it's working out well. Thank you for your review!

Wow, I think that's the most reviews I've had for one chapter so far! Thank you all for taking the time. I truly do appreciate it! On with the Chapter!

* * *

"You're a very lucky man, Mr. Kimura," the doctor spoke, glancing away from his clipboard. "A light concussion and a few scrapes. It could have been much worse."

After Axel's fall from the roof, they'd immediately called an ambulance. Roxas had ridden in the back of the rescue vehicle with Axel, while Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx, and Zexion crammed into Xaldin's pickup truck. Unfortunately, injury protocol required that the boss be contacted. It was Saix, however, that showed up at the hospital. He could only shake his head as the doctor informed that they'd be keeping Axel overnight just to be safe before leaving the room.

"I can't believe this," Saix muttered. "I warn you about not injuring others on the job, so you throw yourself off a roof?"

"I tripped, okay?" Axel defended. "And don't worry. I'm _fine._ I'm not suing."

"That's great news. Well, I have to get this report back to Xemnas. I wish you a speedy recovery, Axel."

He wished everyone a goodnight, and the others sighed, glancing at the clocks and watches. Xigbar yawned and Xaldin pulled the keys from his pocket. Roxas was sitting next to the bed, whispering with Axel. Demyx didn't pay much attention to the others. He was too preoccupied with stealing glances at Zexion. The slate-haired man had practically been sitting on Demyx's lap during the ride to the hospital. But only because the truck was so cramped, and being the lightest, it was only natural he'd be chosen to do so. It didn't bother Demyx in the least. But he could tell that Zexion had been uneasy.

"Okay, let's get back to Marluxia's," Xaldin spoke. "It's late, and I'm sure you want your cars so that you can go home."

"I'm gonna stay," Roxas said, scooting closer to Axel.

The redhead gave a devilish grin, waving farewell as the others left the room. They returned to Xaldin's truck, piled in, and started the drive back to Marluxia's house. They'd been at the hospital for several hours, and the sun was already setting. Zexion was quite fidgety the entire way back, and Demyx could only smile with each movement. It was cute, despite his crush's discomfort.

Once they'd arrived at Marluxia's, Zexion and Demyx climbed out. Since Xigbar and Xaldin always carpooled, they remained in the truck, bidding the others goodnight before driving away. Both Demyx and Zexion stood in place for a moment, glancing at each other.

"So…" Demyx spoke slowly after a few moments. "I guess I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yeah," Zexion replied distractedly. "Yeah, I'll see you."

They each headed to their cars, Zexion to his small black one, and Demyx to his dark blue. Demyx sighed as he fell into the driver's seat. What a day it had been. And now he had to spend the night alone in his apartment. He slid the key into the ignition and turned it.

But the car didn't start.

He tried again and again, only to end with the same results. Great….First he was rejected by his crush, then his roommate nearly died. Now his car wouldn't start and he was stranded. This day _sucked!_ He slouched down in his seat, preparing to pout when a timid knock sounded on the window. His face lit up with a bright smile when he saw Zexion looking in at him.

"Hey, Dem….Do you need a ride?"

* * *

Zexion couldn't help but notice how quite Demyx was during the drive to his apartment. It bothered him, because he felt mostly responsible for the unusual silence. All day before the accident, Zexion had been feeling confident with what he'd had to say to Demyx. He had to be honest with the blonde, that the kiss was a mistake. But after the conversation, he felt horrible, like he'd been lying. And Demyx, who smiled the whole time, seemed to take it well.

But now he was quiet, and Zexion started thinking. This whole time he thought he'd been playing with Demyx's emotions. Now, he found himself wondering if it was Demyx playing with _his_. The blonde stirred up so many feelings inside him, and Zexion was worried. This wasn't him, this wasn't who he was! Zexion was routine, sensible. He knew what was going on! He was never confused! Why now? Why Demyx?

He pushed the thoughts away. Perhaps it would fade. Perhaps he'd been so drunk on emotion he'd just lost control last night. Besides, it had been a long time since he'd hung out with someone like that. It was just a fluke.

"It's that building right there," Demyx spoke, pointing.

Zexion pulled in front of the complex and parked the car. "If you need a ride, I can get you in the morning."

Demyx smiled. "Sure. I appreciate it. I'd take Axel's car, but I don't trust it as far as I can throw it. And I can't even lift it, so…that's…not very far at all."

"Yeah." Zexion looked away as Demyx made eye contact with him for a second.

"Well, thanks again, Zexy," Demyx said, unbuckling his seatbelt. "See you in the morning!"

Zexion nodded. "Okay. If you need anything, just call me."

Demyx paused. "Um…I can't. I don't have your number."

"I never gave it to you? Do you have pen?"

"Not on me. Got a whole drawer of them in the apartment." Demyx shrugged. "Come on up and I'll get one."

Zexion felt somewhat uneasy. But nevertheless, he nodded and got out of the car.

* * *

Demyx tried to contain himself as Zexion followed him up the stairs. He'd made a mental promise to himself not to even attempt to do anything to his crush. He would let Zexion in, offer him a drink and a pen. He would keep at least a three foot distance at all times. Anything to keep Zexion comfortable. But Zexion already seemed nervous, and Demyx could only hope he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Sorry if it's a mess," Demyx spoke, unlocking the door. "If Riku is anywhere near as messy as Axel, then you would understand."

Zexion simply responded wit ha small smile. Demyx pushed the door open and let the smaller man inside. Fortunately, the apartment was mostly tidy. Zexion remained near the door, drinking in the sights of the apartment from there. Demyx stepped into the kitchen a few feet away. After moment of rifling through a drawer, he found a pen and a small notepad and returned to Zexion.

"Here, this should work," he smiled, handing over the supplies. "Did you want something to drink?"

Zexion shook his head, penned his number, and returned the items. "No, thank you. Riku's probably home by now, so I have to make sure he had something for dinner. He…likes to skip meals."

Demyx smiled. "Okay. Thanks again."

"It's not a problem. I'll be here around seven-thirty to get you." He turned and reached for the doorknob. But then he paused, shook his head, and looked back at Demyx. "Dem, I…I don't…"

Demyx wasn't sure exactly what happened next. Before he could react, Zexion had completely thrown off the three-foot rule, wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, and was kissing him. But this wasn't like before. No, these were real kisses, passionate kisses that Zexion had initiated. At first, Demyx thought he should push away. But even if he wanted to he couldn't. He could taste Zexion's kisses on his lips; feel their tongues slowly twining together. He could feel Zexion's body shaking slightly, and Demyx smiled into the kiss, pulling him closer. They were in their own world.

And it was the sound of Zexion's keys hitting the floor that snapped them out of it.

Zexion quickly pulled away, eyes darting frantically around the apartment. He shook his head, quickly scooping his keys from the floor. Demyx wanted to calm him, but he wasn't sure what to say.

"Dem…" Zexion said, his voice shaky. "I…Dem, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I…I have to go. I'm sorry!"

He rushed out of the apartment, leaving Demyx worried. And very confused.

* * *

Zexion had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. He didn't know why he'd just done what he'd done. Or what he would have done if he hadn't stopped himself. And he couldn't blame Demyx. He'd initiated it himself this time. What had come over him, he didn't know. But if he kept leading Demyx on like this, the blonde would hate him for sure. Especially since he said he wasn't into guys earlier that day! Kingdom Hearts, he needed to get a grip on his impulse control!

He tried to look as calm and collected as he could as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. If Riku saw him looking frazzled, he would know something was up. He took in a deep breath before stepping inside. Riku was pacing back and forth across the kitchen, but he froze in place upon seeing his older brother.

"Oh! Zexion, what the hell?!" Riku exclaimed, rushing to his brother. "What happened to you?"

"Happened?" Zexion nearly choked. Was he that obvious? "Nothing happened!"

Riku raised his eyebrows, walked to the phone in the corner and hit the play button on the answering machine.

"_Riku, it's Zexion. I'm at the hospital, so I didn't want you to worry when I'm not home on time. Bye."_

"You were at the hospital?" Riku questioned. "How was I _not_ supposed to worry when you leave a message like _that_?!"

Zexion quickly regained himself, seeing Riku didn't actually suspect anything with Demyx. "It was Axel that got hurt."

"Well, do you think you could have mentioned that?"

"I'm sorry, Riku. My head's been a little foggy today. I think I need to…rest."

Riku raised his eyebrows again, following his elder brother down the hall. "Hey, Zex, are you okay? You don't seem too good."

"I really don't know, Riku." He stopped before opening his bedroom door. "Did you make something to eat?"

"Yeah. I made spaghetti. Want some?"

"No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

"So it's okay for you to skip meals, but not me? Don't be a hypocrite, Zexion."

Zexion found himself getting somewhat irritated. "I'll eat later. Please, just let me lie down for a bit."

Riku paused, then nodded, taking a hint. "Sure. Feel better, okay?"

"Yeah…I'll try."

* * *

It was chiller than most mornings and Demyx shivered as he waited outside for Zexion to arrive. Fortunately, Zexion was punctual, arriving exactly when he had promised. As Demyx climbed into the car, he couldn't help noticing how exhausted Zexion looked. His skin seemed somewhat paler than usual, and there was a dark circle under his visible eye. He was sipping coffee from a fast-food Styrofoam cup, then pointed to another sitting in the cup holder.

"I know you don't like coffee, so I got you hot chocolate," Zexion spoke.

Demyx smiled, accepting the drink. "I never told you that. How'd you know?"

Zexion glanced at him quickly, then back to the road, shrugging a shoulder. "You just don't seem like the coffee type."

Then, he went silent, not speaking another word for the rest of the trip. Demyx automatically knew what was bothering him. But despite the fact that it felt like Zexion was teasing him, he knew his crush's actions weren't intentional. Zexion was confused and trying to figure out where he stood with this whole kissing thing. And Demyx knew what that could be like. They pulled up to Marluxia's home, apparently the first to arrive. Zexion shut the car off and made to get out, but Demyx stopped him.

"Zexy, wait," he said, reaching and grasping the slate-haired man's arm. "I think we should talk."

Zexion didn't move, the look on his face troubled. "Demyx, I─"

"Stop. You don't have to say anything. I know what's going on in that smart brain of yours. Just listen to me. I know you're confused, maybe even a little scared. And if you're worried about what the others will say, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to say anything. You're a good friend, and I don't want to do anything to ruin that. So you just take your time and figure things out, okay? I'll still be here, whether you're really interested in me or not."

The smaller man was silent for a long moment, and then sighed. "I'm sorry, Demyx. I don't want you to think I'm trying to play with your emotions. It's just….I don't know what it is, really. It's _you_. You make me…"

Demyx smiled as Zexion's voice trailed off. "It's okay. You'll find the words sometime."

Zexion gave a nervous smile. "Thanks, Dem."

For a moment, Demyx considered attempting another kiss for good measure. But a knock on the window quickly changed his mind. Zexion's eyes were wide as Xigbar peered in at them through the passenger window, a satisfied grin on his face. Xaldin stood behind him, and Roxas was arriving in a small green car. Trying not to make themselves seem suspicious, both Demyx and Zexion climbed out of the car and walked toward the others.

Demyx attempted to hide his worry as Xigbar laughed. "What's so funny?"

Xigbar could barely contain himself, pointing across the street. "You see that little yellow car over there?"

Demyx nodded as Xigbar burst into another fit of laughter. "Yeah. What about it?"

"That's Larxene's car," Xaldin finished in Xigbar's place. "He thinks it's funny that she parked across the street to hide the fact that she's sleeping with Marluxia. Not to mention that we're here to catch her and she's probably late for work. _And_ she'll probably come dashing out of the house any minute now."

No sooner did Xaldin finish his sentence did Larxene rush out of the house. Xigbar was nearing hysterics, and she simply made obscene gestures toward him they crossed paths. Xaldin shook his head, making to unlock the trailer. Roxas approached Demyx and Zexion, looking somewhat tired. He glanced at the two of them, then a Demyx's car.

"I'm so glad it's Friday," the young blonde sighed. "Axel's fine. The doctor said he can come back Monday. What happened to your car, Demyx?"

"Won't start," Demyx frowned. "Good thing Zexy was here to save me last night. I suppose I should call a tow truck now."

Zexion gave a distant smile. "I can bring you for as long as you need me to. Better get to work."

The slate-haired man started toward the trailer, the faraway look still on his face. Though Demyx knew what it was, he still couldn't stop the grimace crossing his face. Roxas watched, waiting until Zexion disappeared before speaking.

"What's his deal?" Roxas questioned. "Is he okay?"

"He's…got a lot on his mind right now," Demyx replied. "But he'll figure it out."

Roxas raised his eyebrows. Demyx, however, was secretly praying that it worked out in his favor, and that Zexion was really getting the message.

* * *

I am going to try my absolute hardest to have the next chapter up on or by Christmas. Just in case I am not successful, I wish you all Happy Holidays, and a very Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter Six: Little Things Mean the Most

Okay, I'm reposting this chapter. I've done some adding to the last part of it. I don't want to say more for those who haven't read it yet. But to those who have, I hope you like the revisions. I tried, really!!

**aydlee:** Zexion just keeps bouncing back and forth. It's a little confusing. But it will all come together...very soon. Thanks for reviewing and I'm still happy to have you reading!  
**Akarui Siren:** Yeah, Zex is a little confused. Having a hard time controlling himself, too. I think you're gonna like this chapter... :) Thanks for the review! It's nice to read your thoughts.  
**MuffinPirate:** Yes, it's confusing. And Zemyx action is always nice. :) Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter.  
**xcupidxstuntx:** Here it is! I gave a you a few hints, but you can drink this up now! I hope this chapter makes you giggle and squee even more than the previous chapters. :)  
**Literary Mirage:** Heheh. You will like this chapter, I can almost promise you. I don't want to say anything more. No spoiling! :)  
**dark and light heart:** Thank you for reviewing. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.  
**Micro chibi baka-san:** This was late, and I'm sorry. I'm glad you like the story. I always want to update sooner than I do... Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 7 is on the way. I'm trying to get it posted when I can. I've just really wanted to do this editing...

* * *

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and both Demyx and Axel arrived at work in good spirits. Demyx's car was finally fixed, and Axel was free from the hospital's evil clutches. As they walked onto Marluxia's lawn, they were greeted by a few bizarre sights. Xigbar was wearing a Santa hat, Roxas had bells on his boots, and Zexion was jumping to grab something from the tree in the front yard. Axel instantly started laughing.

"Now there's one you don't see everyday," the redhead quipped. "But Xigbar, you were the pirate-meets-Santa look quite well."

Xigbar grinned at the joke. "I know. You know, Xemnas always said that Zexion was 'a bit too short.' Look at him!"

Demyx headed over to Zexion, a puzzled look on his face. "Um, Zexy….What are you doing?"

Zexion jumped one last time, grabbing something and pulling it down. "This! Xigbar has been sticking them around all morning."

Demyx looked at the object in Zexion's hand. It was a small branch of holly─ mistletoe ─and two more were clutched in his other hand. Xigbar was chuckling from where he stood, and Xaldin was shaking his head. Zexion glanced at Demyx, his expression unreadable, then looked at the ground. Demyx forced the smile to remain on his face, and after a few silent moments, Zexion finally looked back at him.

"You may want to be aware of where you're standing today," the slate-haired man spoke. "You don't know…who you may end up kissing."

And as the shorter man walked away, Demyx couldn't help thinking Zexion seemed a bit jealous.

* * *

Zexion wasn't quite sure how he would survive the next few days. He'd barely spoken to Demyx lately, and it was killing him. But with all of the emotions he was feeling, he thought it would be best to keep his distance. Now, he would have to go _three whole days_ without seeing the blonde.

It scared him. Not only because of what he felt for Demyx, but because of how he'd felt earlier when he arrived at work. When he'd seen the mistletoe, the first thing that crossed his mind was someone else kissing Demyx. And he found himself jealous. But he'd hid it decently, telling Xigbar it was inappropriate to do at a client's home and removing the hollies. And then Demyx showed up, and his calm façade faltered, allowing small drops of jealousy to seep though.

He didn't know what to do. It started with a simple kiss, and was now building into a full-blown attraction. How could this happen? As much as he didn't want to, he was thinking seriously about talking to Riku. But that would have to wait. First, he had to get his thoughts together. And he had to think of a way to confront Demyx.

Xaldin latched the lock on the trailer as they finished up. Then, both he and Xigbar bade the others Happy Holidays and drove off. Axel and Roxas made their way toward Axel's car, Demyx slowly following behind. Despite the plaguing on his mind all day, Zexion still didn't know what to do. So he started for his car.

"Hey, Zexy," Demyx spoke, standing near Axel's car.

Zexion glanced over at the blonde. "Yes?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably for a moment, then smiled faintly. "Have a Merry Christmas."

"Thank you," he replied, a smile crossing his face. "You have a Merry Christmas, too."

* * *

Demyx smiled, watching Axel and Roxas sitting on the couch. It was early Christmas evening, and he'd already visited his family. Now, with the holiday just about over, he was enjoying time with his two friends, something Axel had insisted on. Though it was cute watching Axel's arm snake over Roxas's shoulders and pulling the younger blonde in to steal little kisses, it was equally as irritating. He glanced down at the gift he'd received from them ─a gift card─ trying not to let the loneliness in his heart show. Of course, Axel noticed.

"Hey, Dem, don't look so bummed. It's Christmas!"

Demyx glanced at his roommate. "Huh? Oh, hey, I'm cheerful as ever! No frowns here!"

Axel scoffed at Demyx's obviously fake smile. "Right….Didn't you deliver your family's gifts today?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I think you missed one. There's something under the tree."

Demyx glanced at the package. "Um, no. That's…for Zexion."

"Still not getting a response from him?" questioned Roxas, who had finally caught on just days ago.

Demyx shook his head. "No. I'll probably just give it to him when we go back to work."

"Whatever you say, Dem," Axel sighed, then glanced at his boyfriend. "You ready to go?"

Roxas nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Roxas and I have…reservations somewhere, so it looks like you get the place to yourself. Don't get too bored."

Demyx smiled, watching as the two slipped on their shoes and headed out of the apartment. Being alone, it was strangely silent, almost to the point of being creepy. He glanced around, the stillness of the place making his loneliness sink even deeper. Zexion's gift stared back at him from beneath the tree. He wondered how the slate-haired man's holiday had been. Zexion didn't have any family other than Riku, and the younger brother would undoubtedly spend time with Sora. Who knew, perhaps Zexion was just as lonely as he was at the moment.

* * *

Zexion sighed, picking up the last strand of tinsel that had escaped from the tree. Now that the gifts were gone, it was easier to keep the place neat. Riku had gone to Sora's for the night after spending the holiday with Zexion. Now alone in the apartment, Zexion found the silence comforting, a chance to catch up on some reading. He grabbed one of his books from the shelf and curled on the couch. The cat quickly settled beside him, the soft hum of her purring the only audible sound.

Until a rush of footsteps thundered down the hall and a knock sounded at the door.

Zexion stood, shaking his head as he unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Riku, if you forget your key one more─ Oh! D-Demyx?"

Demyx smiled bashfully, standing in the middle of the hallway. "H-hey, Zexy! I hope I didn't bother you."

* * *

Demyx wasn't sure what to think as he waited for Zexion's reply. The slate-haired man looked completely surprised, awed by the blonde standing before him. Demyx started wondering if maybe he'd made a mistake by coming over. After all, it was nearly nine o'clock at night, and Zexion clearly wasn't expecting company. The shorter man was dressed in a plain white T-shirt and dark blue flannel pants. The blonde thought about shoving the gift into Zexion's hands and running, but Zexion finally spoke.

"Of course not. Um…come in, please."

He stepped aside, letting Demyx into the apartment and closing the door securely. Demyx glanced around the place. It was small and cozy, light colored carpets and walls, a small kitchen separated the living room by a row of countertop. A small table was in the kitchen, the living room furniture a plush black. It was completely immaculate inside, smelling softly of cinnamon. A black cat immediately rubbed against Demyx's ankle. He leaned over to pet her.

"Your apartment is nice," the blonde smiled. "I take it this is Fortune?"

Zexion nodded. "Thank you. Yes, that's Fortune. She likes attention."

"I see." Demyx smiled, blushing as he stood slowly. "I won't stay long. I was just bored, and I thought it would be nice to give you your Christmas gift on Christmas. So…um…here you go!"

He held out the wrapped package, but Zexion didn't take it.

"You didn't have to get me something," the shorter man spoke quietly.

"I know. But I wanted to."

Zexion hesitated, obviously still surprised about the visit, and now the gift. Demyx felt the awkward feeling spreading through him again, seeing Zexion standing there not taking the gift. Then, the slate-haired man held up a finger, instructing Demyx to wait. The blonde watched, waiting as Zexion walked down the hall to what Demyx assumed was his bedroom. Within a minute, Zexion had returned, holding a small, wrapped package. He held it out to Demyx.

Zexion blushed. "I…got you something, too."

"You didn't have to," Demyx said, smiling again.

Zexion shrugged. "I know. I hid it in my room because if Riku saw it, he'd…never mind. Take it."

The two exchanged gifts, glancing at each other bashfully before starting to open them. Zexion smiled as he saw his gift, a rather large book of crosswords. Demyx did the same when he saw the small, house-shaped music box. He wound the crank on the bottom, listening to the tiny metallic notes of a song he thought he knew as the miniature carpenter on top of the roof pounded his hammer.

Zexion blushed again. "It…made me think of you. Sorry if it's stupid."

"No, I like it," Demyx replied, sincere. "Thanks."

"Thank you."

An awkward silence fell over them, tinny notes hanging in the air. Demyx smiled, words failing him. He hated himself for that. And for working up the guts to come over. Zexion looked so nervous it made the blonde want to cringe. The only thing he could will himself to do was find an excuse to leave. Or pray that Zexion said something.

* * *

Zexion couldn't seem to think of anything to say. Though he was happy to see Demyx, the mere shock of the visit was still coursing through him. He'd been doing so well hiding everything he thought and felt for the man standing before him. And now, with Demyx fidgeting like a kid in a doctor's office, Zexion found himself paralyzed. His defenses were crumbling, his self-denial weakening wit every breath. And just this small gift from Demyx meant so much to him.

"Well, I…" Demyx sputtered. "I guess I should go. I think I…um…I think I left the…fire on…in the fireplace, you know. Yeah…I think."

"Demyx…" Zexion replied, the tone of his voice startling him. "You don't have a fireplace…"

"…You're right. I…don't."

Demyx sighed, hands falling limply at his sides as if in defeat. Zexion watched for a moment, his next actions surprising even himself. He smiled gently, placing the crossword book on the counter and taking a step forward, wrapping his hands around the blonde's. Demyx immediately looked at him in shock. But Zexion didn't flinch. For the first time since the kiss in the hallway, Zexion was able to look Demyx in the eye. His heart was pounding so hard he thought Demyx could hear it. But he didn't care. He kept his gaze firm with Demyx's before finally closing his eyes, pressing his lips to the blonde's.

Demyx was hesitant to respond at first, and Zexion understood why. After what had happened before, who could blame him? But after a few moments, Demyx submitted. Zexion couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped when Demyx's tongue slipped into his mouth. For the first time, he wasn't scared or worried. His mind was so tuned into Demyx that nothing else mattered.

Still locked in their kisses, Zexion released Demyx's hands, his own smaller hands running over the back of the taller male's shirt. He could feel Demyx's arms wrapped around him, his free hand sliding along his back. Another moan slipped through, and Zexion couldn't believe how these little things were affecting him. Apparently, they were affecting Demyx too, because within the next few minutes, the slate-haired man was pinned between the blonde and the apartment door. Leaving Demyx's back for only a moment, Zexion allowed his right hand to sneak behind him only to turn the lock on the door. He felt the blonde smile into the kiss as the small click resounded throughout the room.

As the fervor intensified, Zexion let his hands roam under Demyx's shirt. The blonde didn't object, responding in the same manner. However, after a moment, Demyx's hand slipped beneath the band of both Zexion's flannel pants and his boxers, caressing the soft skin of his backside. Zexion took in a sharp breath, but permitted the actions. He suddenly realized how much easier Demyx could disrobe him than he could the blonde. Yet he felt the blonde's need for him through the jeans, and Zexion was sure his growing need was noticeable.

Finally, Zexion couldn't take it any longer. He needed to have Demyx, to feel the blonde's skin against his own. Without breaking the kiss, he led Demyx across the apartment. Despite bumping into a few things, they eventually reached the bedroom. They finally separated, and Zexion locked the door. Demyx placed the music box on the dresser and removed his footwear, looking at the slate-haired man with unsure eyes.

"Zexy, I don't want you to do this if you aren't sure," he said, his voice low.

Zexion's eyes swept over the other male from head to toe. "Demyx…I…"

He couldn't finish his sentence before embracing Demyx and starting a new lip-lock. His hands went to the closure of the blonde's jeans, releasing the button and pushing the clothes to the floor. Demyx responded likewise, throwing each other's clothing to the floor in heated passion. When they were both unclothed, Demyx guided him backwards, the wall becoming their support. The blonde placed delicate kisses along Zexion's neck, sucking at his collarbone. Once he was sure he had made his mark, he moved back up along the smaller male's jaw line, moving to nibble on his earlobe. Zexion shivered, feeling Demyx's breath on his skin. He could feel Demyx's hands on his sides, one creeping slowly to his backside. Demyx's hands were steady, apparently confident in their abilities. Zexion, however, couldn't seem to keep himself still. His nerves were waging war on him, his body trembling in anticipation.

Demyx gave a light chuckle. "Do you want it, Zexy?"

Zexion swallowed hard, his breathing rapid. "…Y-yes…"

He could hear Demyx's smile through the words. "I can tell."

The blonde took a step back, looking Zexion directly in the eye. The slate-haired man felt his cheeks dusting with color, his eyes dancing nervously around the room. Demyx smiled, seeing that Zexion had indirectly pointed out the lubricant setting on the nightstand. The blonde smiled, going to retrieve the tube and returning to his crush. Zexion's breath caught in his chest as Demyx's hands snaked around him again. Though Demyx had grabbed the lubricant, Zexion didn't see him apply any.

But he realized what happened when Demyx pushed a lightly lubed finger into him. He gasped quickly, feeling himself tighten around the intrusion. Demyx laughed quietly, kissing the top of Zexion's head, the other hand gently stroking his back.

Demyx spoke, his voice a whisper. "Relax…"

Zexion tried unsuccessfully to hold back the small sounds that escaped as the taller male moved within him. Demyx pressed their lips together again, tongue slipping back into Zexion's mouth. He tried to relax a little, adjusting to the movement, in and out, preparing for what was to come. He felt Demyx's free hand gliding down his body, gently touching his manhood, drawing out more sensuous sounds.

Heated moments passed, and Demyx finally planted his hands firmly on the backs of Zexion's thighs, lifting him from the floor and pinning him to the bed on his back. Small sounds of pleasure escaped from Zexion as the blonde trailed kisses over his body and stroked his throbbing erection. The slate-haired man responded likewise, somewhat anxious with what he and Demyx were about to do.

After a long while of teasing, Demyx reached for the lubricant again. As the blonde squeezed the liquid from the tube, Zexion found himself grateful that he'd torn Riku's tag off in anger that night. He was also suddenly grateful to Riku. But as he waited for Demyx, he found himself thinking. Should he stop this now even knowing how badly he wanted, or thought he wanted it?

But the thought came too late. Demyx pressed into him without warning. The initial shock caused Zexion to yelp, and Demyx immediately pulled out. Zexion breathed deeply. Despite the foreplay, he was still tighter than expected. Damn, that hurt…

Damn…he…liked it.

"…Don't stop," he said, sounding far more desperate than he liked.

Demyx smiled, pushing in again, this time more gently. Zexion bit back another cry, hands balling into fists in the covers. Even with the lube, he wasn't expecting it to hurt this much. Yet he enjoyed it, this new and foreign feeling of Demyx inside him. It started out slow at first, Demyx trying desperately not to hurt the smaller man. But Zexion's hands gripped hard into the blonde's back, nails digging deeper with each thrust. Demyx groaned as the clawing broke skin, drawing back a bit and chuckling softly.

Zexion blushed a few shades deeper. "…Sorry."

"Don't be…"

Zexion gave a small smile, moaning as Demyx's thrusting became even harder. The blonde's lips returned to his neck, sucking and biting at the flesh. It was clear that Zexion was enjoying it, the blonde's name falling from his lips in gasping whispers. Demyx held the smaller male close with one arm, the other hand running through Zexion's hair, dampened with sweat. Pain, pleasure. It all felt amazing, the smaller male's fingers running along the scratch marks on the blonde's back. But Demyx didn't seem to mind, small sounds of ecstasy escaping as Zexion's legs tightened around his hips, forcing him deeper inside. As much as it hurt for Demyx to plunge into him that way, Zexion didn't care. He needed some friction on his own aching member, and the closer Demyx was the better.

Any doubts he may have had about Demyx melted away, each motion cementing his affection further. Demyx had shown him so much he didn't know about himself. Including the fact that he liked rough sex. Zexion had always associated sex with passion. Yet even as the bed bumped against the wall, he felt the passion there. Despite the near savageness of Demyx's driving into him, the blonde's hands were delicate, embracing the smaller male in their rhythm. Zexion only hoped the walls weren't badly damaged.

Shortly after, Demyx decided to change their position. He guided the smaller male to prop on his hands and knees on the bed. After lubing up a bit more, and a playful slap on the ass, the blonde plunged back inside. Zexion couldn't control himself anymore. The blankets twined between his fingers, and he spoke the blonde's name. His breath came in fast pants, sounds of pleasure slipping though. Noticing his lover's need, Demyx moved his hands from the slate-haired man's hips and reached around the body before him, skin moist with perspiration. He gripped Zexion's present erection, pumping fiercely.

It wasn't long before Zexion's senses exploded. Demyx's hot breath near his neck, skin rubbing against skin. The pleasure coursed though his body as Demyx struck that perfect spot repeatedly. He all but screamed the blonde's name, feeling the release of his climax seep onto Demyx's hand. Shortly after, he felt Demyx's motions become rigid, and warm liquid spilled in and on him. Demyx spoke the smaller male's name numerous times, kissing the top of Zexion's head.

After they each wiped off quickly, the fell back onto the bed, skin against bare skin. Neither of them spoke a word. But Zexion felt content as Demyx pulled him closer. With his head resting on the blonde's chest, he listened as both of their heartbeats returned to a normal pace. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he felt that he didn't have to. Everything that had just happened should have said enough. Words would be best left until morning. He smiled, eyelids heavy as sleep overtook him. He'd never fallen asleep as easily as he did in Demyx's arms.

* * *

Well, I hope that was at least a little better. I'm still not good at this, despite my trying. Kind reviews are really appreciated. Once again, I tried...


	8. Chapter Seven: Method to the Madness

Okay, here it is. Chapter 7. For those of you who are interested, I've redone the end of Chapter 6 if you wish to reread it. I did what I could, and I think it's a little better. Anyway...

**MuffinPirate:** Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was awesome. Here is the next chapter, so enjoy! Thanks for coming back and reviewing!  
**Renka:** Good to hear it was a surprise. I hope it was a pleasant one. :) Yes, they were made for each other! Thanks for reviewing again!  
**LiteraryMirage:** Yes, quite a holiday. :) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks for reviewing again.  
**Akarui Siren:** Yeah, it did seem longer on paper. But I did a little revamping...I'm still not good at that stuff, but I try. Thank you for the review!  
**xcupidxstuntx:** Yay! I'm glad you liked it. That's good, since you're awesome at writing that stuff. As for the laptop...*bows* I'm honored. :) Thanks for reviewing again!  
**aydlee:** You're so nice to me! Thank you for such kind compliments. It means a lot to hear things like that. I'm really happy that you like the story, and I greatly appreciate your reviews!  
**dark and light heart:** I'm trying to update soon, but it's tough. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**JayJay-Chan:** Welcome! I was going to call it "Superior Construction" until I learned there was a real place called that. Didn't think that would be a good idea to use anymore. :/ Thanks for the compliments and for reviewing.  
**K/C916:** Wow. That was perhaps the most flattering review I've ever received. I'm really touched by that. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review. It means a lot to me to read your comments. I hope you continue to enjoy the story and review. Thank you again for your extremely kind words.

All of your reviews mean a lot to me, and they are all greatly appreciated. Thank you all for taking your time to leave compliments. On with Chapter 7!

* * *

Demyx blinked his eyes open to bright sunlight seeping through the blind slats early the next morning. He took in a deep breath, his arms above his head, eyes adjusting to the light. Then, he rolled onto his side, catching sight of the slumbering form next to him. Zexion's back was facing him, silvery-blue hair splayed on the pillow around his head. The only thing covering him was the thin sheet from the waist down.

And Demyx suddenly felt sick to his stomach. All he wanted to do was give Zexion a gift, and now he'd ended up bedding him! He recalled Zexion's behavior after their kisses. He'd been so withdrawn before. How would he react to _this_? Demyx's head had been so filled with lust, he couldn't even remember if Zexion had consented to this or not.

Demyx panicked. He had to leave before Zexion awoke. He silently slipped out of the bed, Zexion stirring only slightly. As he gathered his clothes and quickly dressed, he prayed that Riku wasn't home yet. He left the bedroom, music box in hand, and crept across the apartment. No sign of the teen anywhere. As he snuck out of the apartment, careful to lock the door behind, one thought ran through his mind.

_What have I done?!_

* * *

Zexion groaned as he opened his eyes, quickly snapping them shut again. His body ached all over and the sunlight hurt his eyes. He felt absolutely miserable. It felt like he'd been crushed by a ton of bricks, though some areas were more tender than others. He tried to organize his thoughts, the temporary detachment from reality induced by sleep making it difficult. He reached for the sheets, still groggy, noticing an unfamiliar sensation. The soft cotton running smoothly over his skin left him even more confused. He never slept in the nude…

But his eyes snapped open again as all the memories came back to him.

_I…slept with Demyx…_

As if the thought were some kind of cleansing mist, all of the pain didn't seem so bad. Though a small part of his conscience was telling him it shouldn't have happened, the larger part of him was glad it did. He was finally coming to terms with his feelings for Demyx. It was time to confess, to let the blonde know the truth. Should he wait until Demyx awoke on his own, or should he wake the man himself? Turning to look at the blonde, Zexion moved as softly as possible.

But Demyx wasn't there.

Zexion's brain started to run in circles. Maybe he'd gone into the bathroom? Or the kitchen? Yeah, he'd gotten hungry. But…why were his shoes missing? Oh, no, what if Riku had seen the blonde? Or was it Riku that had scared him away? Or did the blonde finally get what he wanted and now…

_No. Demyx isn't like that._

Perhaps the blonde had a prior engagement. Yes, that seemed likely.

Zexion tried to push the thoughts away, rising from his bed and gathering his clothes from the night before. The fervent nature last night sure had stretched the neckband of his T-shirt….But he didn't care. He decided to drink some coffee before showering, maybe work on a crossword puzzle. Though keeping Demyx off his mind was quite difficult. He sighed as he left his room and walked into the kitchen. Riku entered the home just as he reached the linoleum floor.

The younger brother froze in his tracks. "Oh…my. Zexion, what happened to you?!"

"Nothing!" Zexion responded quickly, taking a step back and involuntarily wincing.

"You look like hell. Are you hurt?"

Zexion fumbled for an excuse. "I just…fell."

"Really?" Riku smirked, taking a few steps toward his brother. "You fell?"

"…Yes."

"Right. You fell and…" He snagged the collar of Zexion's shirt with his index finger. "You somehow managed to give yourself the _biggest sucker-bite ever_ on your own collarbone. That sounds like a likely story."

Zexion staggered back, silent. Shit. He'd forgotten about that. No time to think of a story now.

"Calm down, Zex. I know what happened."

"…Nothing happened."

Riku snorted. "Zexion, you have 'freshly fucked' written all over you. The hair, the practically destroyed clothes, you're limping, and that hickey….Just tell me what happened. Was it Demyx?"

Zexion sighed, defeated. "…Yes."

"I knew it! And was it…good?"

"…Yes."

"Great?"

"…Yes."

"The best you've ever had─oh, wait─"

"That's enough, Riku! I'm not talking about this."

Riku's expression dropped and he chased his brother toward the coffee pot. "Okay, I'm sorry! Just tell me about it."

Zexion placed his mug on the counter, head craning to give his brother an incredulous look.

"I don't mean it like that!" Riku recovered. "I mean, what changed your mind about him? You said you weren't interested in him. Why the change of heart?"

Zexion glanced around, leaning against the counter. He didn't plan on trying to sit any time soon. Perhaps in order to be honest with Demyx, he'd have to start with Riku. "I was confused. I knew I liked him, but I didn't want to believe it. The more I saw him, the more it scared me. But last night when he came over, it all clicked. And…it just happened. And now I have to figure out what to say to him to let him know how much I like him."

"Just start with that," Riku smiled. "Go wake him up and tell him you like him."

"He's not here."

"He's not….What?"

"He was gone when I woke up. He must've had something to do. I'm sure there's a reason."

"…Me, too." He watched Zexion for a moment. "Hey, I'll be right back. There's something I need to talk to Sora about. You stay here, and we'll talk more about this when I get back."

* * *

"Dem, are you okay?"

Demyx blinked, sitting up straight at Axel's question. "Huh?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you? You're moping again."

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me. I'm just thinking."

"You? Thinking? I'll try not to interrupt, then. Roxas is coming over soon, so I hope you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure."

Axel raised his eyebrows, looking like he was about to say something, but decided against it. Demyx knew that he would be questioned about it later. The redhead gave a surrendering sigh, then turned to walk down the hall. Demyx heard the bathroom door shut, and after a few minutes, the shower turned on. At least he'd have a few moments of peace before Roxas arrived.

Demyx glanced at the clock. It had only been a few hours since he'd snuck out of Zexion's apartment. He wondered if the slate-haired man was awake yet. Or maybe he was still asleep, head resting comfortably on the pillow, breathing softly. A smile crept onto Demyx's face as he thought about it. The feeling of Zexion's skin on his, the smaller man's head resting on his chest. And the way that Zexion had said his name so many times, face flushed, nails digging into Demyx's back.

How was Zexion going to react to this? Would he shy away again, or would he let Demyx know how he really felt? Had it all been a mistake? As much as he yearned to see Zexion, he'd never been so scared in his life. What if Zexion never wanted to see him again? What if he totally freaked out? Demyx wasn't sure how he would face Zexion at work. How would he explain this to Axel? The redhead would catch on sooner or later. And he had a knack for knowing when Demyx was lying. Then Roxas would find out, and he'd tell Sora. Sora would surely mention it to Riku, who would say something to Zexion, and then Zexion would know he'd told! What a fabulous disaster that would be! Demyx knew he would have to keep this a secret, at least until he spoke with Zexion.

The shower water turned off and Demyx sighed. Axel would resurface within a few minutes and undoubtedly begin an interrogation. Demyx wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold up a façade before Axel broke him. He glanced at the music box from Zexion, setting on the coffee table. Why did this have to be so difficult?

A knock sounded at the door and Demyx sighed. Though he knew it was Roxas, he hoped to see Zexion standing there when he opened the door. He stood, stepping to the entrance and pulling it open. He caught a quick glimpse of Roxas.

Just before Riku sprang out of nowhere and slugged him in the face.

Demyx staggered backward from the blow and Roxas shrieked. Before Demyx had time to react, the silver-haired teenager had pounced at him again, punching him in the gut. The commotion from the struggle caused several items to fall from a shelf and onto the floor. Roxas rushed to the teenager, trying to pull the angry young man away without success. Axel, clothes disheveled from dressing so quickly and hair dripping wet, dashed into the room. With some force, he and Roxas managed to pull the two apart, Riku huffing in frustration and Demyx extremely stunned.

"What are you doing, Riku?!" Roxas snapped, still holding the boy back. "You said you had something to give Demyx!"

"Yeah," Riku growled. "A nice shiner! Which I've successfully delivered." He glared at Demyx. "There's plenty more where that came from, you lying bastard!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Axel shouted, helping his dazed roommate to his feet. "That's enough! What the _hell_ is going on here?!"

Riku jerked free of Roxas's grip. It was clear he wanted to attack Demyx again, but restrained himself. "Your roommate! He thinks he can get away with this! I've got news for you, Demyx! No one fucks my brother and abandons him like trash! He deserves better than that! You won't get away with using him that way!"

Axel and Roxas glanced at each other, blinking a few times in shock and confusion. Demyx finally managed to stand on his own, touching his bruising left eye and wincing. Riku grinned, seeing his blow had indeed been successful, still breathing heavily with anger.

"What did you just say?" Axel questioned.

Riku pointed accusingly at Demyx. "You heard me. He _fucked_ my brother and _left._"

"Your…brother? As in…Zexion?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "The only brother I have. Yes, Zexion! After all of the flirting and pretending you liked him…you made him fall for you, got in his pants, and then you just ditch him?"

"No!" Demyx finally managed to say. "It's not like that!"

"Well, I sure hope not. He's trying to convince himself that you had to be somewhere. But my brother is no fool. He sees through the bullshit. He knows you up and left him, and trust me, you'll feel his wrath eventually. For your sake, I hope it's only as swift as mine."

Riku turned to leave, but Demyx's words stopped him.

"Riku, I'm in love with your brother!"

The silver-haired teen looked at Demyx, blue eyes bearing into him. "If that's true, I'm not the one you should be telling. I'm not the one that needs to hear it. And you should have thought about that before you left. Zexion's probably at home brooding by himself. He's probably had enough time to become completely pissed off with you by now. You'd do good to talk to him face to face. I don't think the after-sex phone call would do him justice after this. And I won't be the one to deliver your message for you. In face, I'm going to go home and let him vent, being as I'm the only one he has. If you're telling me the truth…you should tell him. If not…" The young man shook his head. "Then you just made a huge mistake."

The three watched as Riku left, closing the door behind him. Demyx rubbed his aching jaw, thinking about what he'd just heard. If Zexion really did like him, he'd probably ruined his chances. He'd never felt so confused in his entire life. And guilty. Riku was right. He shouldn't have left like that. But he'd panicked, and was unable to think rationally.

Axel clicked his tongue once the teenager had gone. "So, Dem…you and Zexion got it on! I told you he'd let you tap that ass."

"Shut up, Axel," Demyx said, surprisingly calm. "This isn't the time."

"…Sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"I don't get it," Roxas spoke, his tone somewhat soothing. "If you love him, and he likes you enough to sleep with you, why did you leave? What's going on in that head of yours, Demyx?"

"After we kissed before this, he kind of freaked out," Demyx answered. "I was afraid he'd do it again, only worse. I knew he would distance himself from me again."

"There's quite a difference between a kiss and sex."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I'm worried about."

"I don't think he would have reacted badly."

Demyx sighed. "You're probably right. I just made a huge mistake, didn't I?"

"So," Axel chimed in after a hesitation. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I…really don't know."

* * *

Zexion placed his book and reading glasses on the coffee table and sighed. He'd been trying to concentrate on reading, but Demyx was the only thing on his mind. He was so angry about the situation now. He'd finally submitted to his feelings, only to be used and discarded. He'd tried to think otherwise, but what else could it be? If Demyx truly cared why didn't he come back? Or at least leave a note of some kind. A phone call would have sufficed before, but after this much time, he knew he would hang up on the blonde.

He laughed dismally to himself. What had happened to him? Just months ago he was living his routine life like clockwork. Then, Demyx came along and started throwing sticks in the cogs. All this time Demyx was the one yearning for him, and he was running away. And now, it was he who was yearning for Demyx. And Demyx had literally run away. How ironic this turn of fate was.

Riku opened the apartment door and stepped inside. "Hey."

Zexion looked at his brother. "Did you get into a fight or something?"

"…Of sorts. But everything's okay now. Why do you ask?"

"You said you were just going to talk. It's been seven hours. I thought something happened."

"Ah, don't worry about me. How are you?"

"I'm fine." Zexion winced as Riku sat on the couch, jostling the cushion.

"Oh, sorry, Zex. I forgot that you're, um…"

"I'm fine, Riku."

"Really? You seem irritated. Talk to me. It's okay."

Zexion looked at his brother, hesitant. "I'm…kind of angry."

Riku nodded, like some kind of trained psychologist. "Mm-hm. Angry and…sad, hurt?"

"Hurt, I guess. I feel used. After the kisses, I thought he liked me. It's just seemed that way even since then. And I know I was confused, but he said he'd wait for me, even if it turned out I didn't like him back." He shook his head bitterly. "I can't believe he would lie to me like that. I don't know how I'm going to face him at work."

"You have every right to feel that way. I'd make sure to get some answers. It's up to you how you go about it. There's always a method to the madness. I mean…I have my methods…and you have yours."

Zexion nodded. "Yes. You're right. I want answers. And I'm going to get them."


	9. Chapter Eight: Walk Away

Okay, I have to explain why it took me so incredibly long to update. In case no one has seen my profile, my laptop died on me at the end of January. I did send it away to be repaired, but the price they were asking for was basically the price of a whole new laptop. So I have been without my computer since then. I did manage to save up to get a new one, fortunately, and now I'm back. So, um...Hooray! Right...? Anyway, I apologize for the long absence, but there was really nothing I could do.

To the readers, how I've missed your reviews! I just love reading them. That's the first thing I did when I got my computer. To all of you:  
**Akarui Siren:** Ah, Demyx. What can we say? You'll see what he has to face now. Thanks for continuing to review!  
**MuffinPirate:** It's been awhile! Sorry to make you wait longer than planned (^see above)! But I'm back now! See how the Grrface holds up to this chappy. Thanks for reviewing!  
**LiteraryMirage:** Demyx...yeah, he messed up. And ninja Riku? I just love that part. But Dem kinda deserved it, I guess. Thanks for the review, and sorry to have been away so long.  
**dark and light heart:** Thank you. Sorry it took so long. I hate when things break. Thanks for reviewing!  
**aydlee:** I'm sorry! I hope this wait didn't kill you! Broken computer! I'm back now. I hope this will revive you! Thanks for reviewing.  
**xcupidxstuntx:** Thanks! I thought the terminology was quite nice myself. Glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter, too! Thanks for reviewing.  
**millie919482:** Thanks for reviewing. Yes, I adore this pairing, too. It's basically all I write. I'm glad you like the story!  
**Sadist-Schemer:** You came back! ...And I lost my computer. I'm sorry! Thanks for reviewing. I'm still waiting for your stories.  
**Beseiged. Infection:** Well, this isn't quite the last chapter, but it's almost done. Thanks for the review and the PM. Sorry this took so long. Like i said, broken computer. I got this up as quick as I could. Thanks for reviewing! I like super-reviews, but really, I'm satisfied with any review. As long as it's not flames, that is. (Sorry, I don't know how your name got cut off...)

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

"I still don't know what I'm going to say to him," Demyx spoke as Axel drove to work. "He's most likely going to be angry or freaked out. And I doubt he'll be willing to talk in front of everybody."

"You just have to tell him how you feel," Roxas said from the passenger seat. "Tell him what's on your mind and why you left. Tell him you freaked out a bit, too."

"Come on, Dem," Axel chimed in. "How angry could he be? If he's willing to let you screw him, he likes you enough to let you talk to him."

Demyx frowned. "This is a problem. You guys can't let on that you know. And don't bring up Riku. I'm sure that he didn't mention his visit to Zexion."

"I'm sure, too! That little brat would make you seem like the bad guy anyway."

"Be nice, Axel! He was just defending his family."

"Demyx already seems like the bad guy," Roxas sighed. "What do we say if Zexion asks about your black eye?"

"I don't know….Tell him Axel did it."

"Me?!" Axel snapped. "Why me?"

"Because it's believable. I'll make sure to tell him it was an accident, though."

"Whatever…"

There was silence as Axel pulled up to Marluxia's house again. They were almost finished with the plethora of jobs he'd set up, only about a week's worth of work left. Demyx saw that Zexion's car was already there. He glanced around the yard, seeing the slate-haired man standing against a tree, a book open in his hands. Despite the rush of pleasantly erotic memories that filled his head, a sick feeling racked Demyx's stomach. What could he say? How could he approach this?

They climbed out of the car, Roxas moving the seat to let Demyx out. Ever since he and Axel had started dating, Demyx had been bumped to the back when the redhead drove. Xigbar and Xaldin immediately rallied them to work. Demyx took a quick glance at Zexion, who closed his book slowly and headed for the ladders. Not even a glimpse in Demyx's direction. It was as if the blonde was invisible. Demyx felt a pang in his chest, but quickly pushed it aside. They were roofing again, so he knew he would have to focus entirely on work. Who knew? Maybe he'd have to catch Zexion again.

* * *

Zexion pulled up another shingle, using more force than was probably necessary. He was trying to keep his temper under control, trying to hide any trace of emotion. He couldn't let Demyx see how much he was hurting, both emotionally and physically. He'd been sure to wear a shirt that covered the marks the blonde had left, grateful they were all below a T-shirt neckline. The only evidence was the slight twitch when he leaned a bit too much.

He tried not to look in the blonde's direction. He didn't want those memories in his head. But every so often, he found himself stealing a glance. Somehow, Demyx had managed to get a black eye. Interesting. He couldn't help wondering what had happened. And a teeny, ever-so-tiny part of him wished he could have done it himself. Just a tiny bit. He slammed the hammer down again, a bit of anger sneaking through as he ripped up the shingle. He repeated his actions again, though this time, he lost his grip on the tool, and it soared to the ground with the shingle.

Xaldin eyed him suspiciously. "You okay?"

"Fine," Zexion replied, deciding one word responses were probably best right now. "Hammer?"

Xaldin handed him the extra hammer on his belt, not believing Zexion's reply. "You're welcome."

"Yeah."

He could feel both Axel and Roxas looking at him. What a surprise. Demyx had told. Maybe the two had even paid the blonde. Bets on who could bed the bookworm first? Zexion growled, the second hammer flying to the ground as he yanked up more roofing.

Now, Xigbar noticed the mood. He frowned, pretending to check the sun for a time estimate. "You know, I think it might be time for lunch."

* * *

Demyx sat with Axel and Roxas near the front porch during lunch. After seeing Zexion throw the hammers, he was quite frightened to go near the slate-haired man. The three ate their lunches in silence, as if they were all afraid to speak. Demyx stole fleeting glances at Zexion, who was sitting under the tree reading his book. Once again, he didn't look in Demyx's direction. And his lunch remained untouched. Demyx frowned. How was he ever going to fix this problem if Zexion refused to acknowledge his existence?

"You need to talk to him," Axel said, seeing Demyx's gaze. "And staring at him like that won't help."

Demyx sighed. "You're right. He barely touched his lunch. You think he's okay?"

"Honestly? I think he's mad as hell and I'd be afraid to go near him. But you can't let this go on forever."

"I know. I'm…going to talk to him."

As Zexion started to pack his lunch back into the bag, Demyx did the same. If he was going to talk to Zexion, he'd have to do it while the others were preoccupied. He stood slowly, mind mulling over what to say. How could he start this kind of conversation? Zexion's nose was still buried in his book as Demyx started to approach. He could feeling himself shaking, heart pounding nervously in his chest.

And then Xigbar walked over to Zexion, and Demyx stopped in his tracks. He couldn't stop himself from staring as Zexion stood, treating the eye-patched man with utmost respect. Though he couldn't hear what was being said, he could tell that Xigbar was concerned. What was Zexion going to tell him? And how was Demyx ever going to talk to him with these interruptions?

Demyx's breath caught in this throat as Zexion glanced up, eyes locking for one bittersweet moment. There was nothing in the slate-haired man's eyes. Resigning, Demyx quickly turned away, walking back toward Axel and Roxas with a heavy heart.

* * *

Zexion tried to keep his eyes glued to his book. For the first time in months, he'd chosen to eat his lunch alone. Demyx sat with Axel and Roxas, eyes burning into Zexion relentlessly. He was trying not to let the staring get to him. And he would certainly _not_ let the helpless look on the blonde's face get to him.

Absolutely not.

No chance whatsoever.

But after he packed up his lunch, he saw Demyx doing the same. And then the blonde stood, and Zexion knew what would happen next. Demyx would try to talk to him. He would have to be firm, not let his defenses waver. Demyx had to pay. So when Xigbar approached him, Zexion wasn't sure if he was thankful or not.

"Zexion, can I have a word with you?" Xigbar questioned.

Zexion marked his page and quickly stood. "Of course."

"Is everything okay? I couldn't help noticing you're a little…tense today."

Zexion caught a glimpse of Demyx over Xigbar's shoulder. The idiot had stopped walking, but he couldn't stop staring. For the first time all day, the blonde caught his gaze, locking eyes for only a second. Zexion pushed the rush of memories aside, a small sound barely escaping his throat. Xigbar noticed, eyeing him curiously.

Zexion swallowed hard. "I-I'm fine."

"You sure? Is something going on at home?"

"I'm fine, Xigbar. You don't have to worry."

Xigbar smiled. "I get it. You don't want to talk about it. Hey, if you need time to fix things, you can take the rest of the day off."

"No," Zexion replied, shaking his head. "It's not necessary."

"Well, okay. If you change your mind, let me know. Otherwise…" He glanced at the others around the yard. "Back to work!"

* * *

They'd all resumed their places on the roof, the afternoon sun blazing in the sky. Most of the crew was hot and miserable, but Demyx couldn't help noticing that Zexion looked perfectly content. Despite the anger he'd displayed earlier, his temper seemed controlled now. Demyx was puzzled, and quite irritated in the heat. How could Zexion just go on, acting as if nothing had happened? More like pretending Demyx wasn't there. The slate-haired man completely ignored him. Again.

And Demyx got it. This was even worse than the silent treatment. It was the invisible treatment. And it hurt unbearably. Demyx pulled up more roofing, trying not to look at Zexion. Of course, he couldn't stop himself from peeking from the corner of his eye. Roxas was talking to Zexion. That was a little unnerving. And damn, was it hot outside. He stole another glance, seeing that Roxas had apparently said something funny because Zexion smiled. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless. And Demyx's senses suddenly defied him.

"Goddamn it, will you stop pretending I don't exist?!"

It had come out before Demyx even realized he was speaking. And how he _wished_ he could take it back. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, except for Zexion, who simply blinked. Silence fell over the group. Zexion slowly put his hammer down, clearing his throat before speaking.

"I beg your pardon, Demyx?"

Demyx couldn't stop himself. "Don't act like you don't know. You're completely denying my existence."

The slate-haired man stood up. "That's not true."

"Oh, really?" Demyx replied, also standing. "Why don't you tell me what's really on your mind, then? What do you want to say to me?"

Zexion didn't falter. "I think you said it all for me when you left."

"Don't you throw that on me. You're the one that freaked out before. How can you even say that now?"

By this time, they were practically standing face to face.

"So this is my fault now?" Zexion retorted. "How did you expect me to react? You didn't even consider that I'd be angry?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "I sure as hell didn't think you'd be mad enough to send your baby brother after me!"

Zexion looked ready to swing and Xigbar quickly jumped between them. "Don't fight, guys−"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zexion asked, glaring. "Leave Riku out of this!"

"He brought himself into it when he gave me a black eye!"

Zexion growled. "I should give you another to match, you bastard!"

"Enough!" Xigbar shouted, silencing both of them. "Look, whatever problems the two of you have can be solved another way. You don't have to fight about it."

Demyx stepped back, guilt weighing down on him. This was completely unlike him, and this definitely was not the way he wanted to do this. Zexion, however, looked unmoved, his brow furrowed and chest heaving. Boy…he was pissed off. Though Demyx knew they were both in the wrong, he knew he should apologize first. But Zexion spoke before him.

"You're right, Xigbar. I'll do this Demyx's way."

The slate-haired man turned, starting down the ladder toward the ground.

Demyx quickly followed. "Zex, wait! Don't walk away!"

Zexion stopped near his car, cold blue eyes freezing Demyx in place. "Maybe you should have thought about that before you did it to me."

Demyx couldn't move, feeling tears stinging his eyes. Zexion started his car and drove away, not looking back. He'd never felt so hurt before. How could Zexion do this? It wasn't supposed to be this way!

"Go home," Xigbar said from behind him.

Demyx looked at him. "Am I…?"

"Fired? No. I told Zexion he could take the day off if he felt the need. Now that I see the problem, I suppose you should go, too. Get your thoughts together, okay?"

"I can't….Axel drove."

Xigbar laughed. "Right. Well, I think I'm overwhelmed by the heat. I'm sure Xemnas will understand if we call it an early day."

* * *

Zexion forced himself to focus on the road in front of him. But it was so hard to see through these damn tears. He was angry with himself for a multitude of reasons. He'd let his feelings get the best of him and had melted down in front of his co-workers. Even worse, they all knew about him and Demyx now. Surely they could put the pieces together after that. But what disappointed him the most was that he allowed Demyx to get to him, which was exactly what he didn't want to do.

He wiped the tears from his face. The last time he cried was when his parents died. Did Demyx really mean that much to him? Enough to make him lose complete control of his emotions? Now that he thought back on it, it certainly wasn't the first time it happened. Every kiss, and especially the sex.

Demyx was right. He had been the one freaking out before.

This entire mess was his fault.

He parked his car in the apartment building's resident lot and took a deep breath. Riku was still on holiday break, and he couldn't let his younger brother see him this way. And what was it Demyx had said about Riku? Apparently some questions would have to be answered. After giving himself a moment to gather his thoughts and composure, he got out of the car and made his way up to the apartment.

Riku's eyes scanned Zexion as soon as he entered the home. "Zex! Oh, my….Did you get hit by a bus?"

Zexion frowned. "Are you incapable of giving me a normal greeting instead of insulting me as soon as I see you?"

"Um…hello?" Riku attempted. He stood and approached his brother. "Sorry. It's just…you're a wreck. And…have you been crying?"

Zexion didn't reply, looking away as he placed his keys on the counter.

"Zex…" Riku spoke softly, cupping a hand gently on Zexion's shoulder. "Talk to me. What happened?"

Zexion sighed, shaking his head. Never in a million years did he think he'd ever have this kind of conversation with Riku. As the oldest, _he_ was supposed to be the one giving advice and helping through heartbreak. _He_ was supposed to be the rock, the adult, the stable figure that could be counted on. And here he was, weak and nearing tears again, his little brother watching with concern. Zexion stepped across the threshold and into the kitchen, Riku following behind.

"I know what you're thinking," Riku stated, his tone serious for once. "You're thinking that I'll think you're weak if you tell me what's going on. But you're wrong. I'm your brother, Zexion. You can't keep bottling everything up inside. You'll go crazy. And if something happens to you, I'll be all alone. Talk to me."

"First, I need to know something," Zexion inquired. "Answer me honestly."

Riku bit his lip, almost knowingly. "Um…okay."

"When you said you were in a fight 'of sorts,' you weren't talking about you and Sora. You probably didn't even talk to him. Were you referring to Demyx?"

"I…uh….Yeah, I was. How did you find out? He said it was me?"

They each took a seat at the small table and Zexion shrugged. "I don't think he was going to tell me. But…we got into a fight…in front of everyone at work. I think it came out before he could stop himself."

"What did you fight about?"

"I…was ignoring him. And he got tired of it, I guess, because he exploded. I did, too. I think he was going to say something after Xigbar stopped us, but…I walked away." He clenched his fists. "I don't want to hear what he has to say. I don't want to hurt worse than I do now."

Riku nodded with understanding. "You don't want to be rejected, I know."

Zexion was silent.

"Did you ever think maybe he wasn't going to reject you?"

He looked to his brother, a small glimmer of hope beaming through his dark thoughts. "What makes you say that?"

Riku laughed. "Hey, I can't tell you exactly what is going on in Demyx's mind. Either way, I think the two of you need to clear the air. This has gone beyond the point of who is right and who is wrong. The situation needs resolved. How you guys go about doing that, well, that's completely up to you."

Zexion looked at Riku, surprised by his words. But the younger male was right. This had to be fixed. He couldn't avoid Demyx forever. And in his heart, he knew he didn't want to.

"You're right, Riku," Zexion said, smiling a bit.

"Of course I am," Riku grinned. "It's good to see that _you_ don't need some sense knocked into you. Sorry I couldn't say the same for Demyx." He stood, stretching and sighing. "Well, this time I actually _do_ have to go see Sora. I told him I'd spend the day with him to make up for yesterday, and I'm already late. And Zex, whatever you do, make sure you don't walk away from a good thing."

Zexion smiled, watching as the teen slipped on his shoes. But before leaving, Riku gave one more devious grin.

"But if he does, make sure you give him hell!"

* * *


	10. Chapter Nine: The Right Words

Hey, everyone! It's been a while, but here is the latest chapter! I hope everyone likes it, and thanks for being patient!

**MuffinPirate:** Ha! That would have been a really good idea! But I still like what Riku did, too. You should put that in a story. I'd read it. Thanks for reviewing again!  
**aydlee:** Thank you for coming back and reviewing. I try with the lengths, but i don't like to drag the chapters out when I don't have more planned. I hope this one is good, too!  
**dark and light heart:** Thanks, I'm really happy that you like it. Makes me smile.  
**xcupidxstuntx:** I couldn't agree more! But you know I'm not so good with that! I'll gladly read it if you feel like writing it. D Thanks for reviewing again!  
**LiteraryMirage:** Yes, computer doom is the pits. I had to let Zexion lose his cool. I'm pretty big on the "human" thing, so I thought it was necessary. Thanks for reviewing again. It's always a pleasure.  
**Ninny-na:** Haha. I think I would be more like Zexion...Don't yell at me! Thanks for reviewing. I hope to see you back!  
**Besieged. Infection:** (Gah! I _hate _how it won't let me type your name right!) Yes, I'm big on the "human" thing. That's why I tend to lean toward the AU stories. Thank your for the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Thanks for the review.  
**K/C916:** Well, I thank your for coming back! I appreciate the review, and I hope to see you back again!  
**Lipgloss-x-lies:** Drama, indeed! I hope your fingers aren't cramped from crossing so long. Thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter!  
**Sadist-Schemer:** It's okay you haven't done much updating....as you can see, I haven't either. But it's not for lack of wanting! Busy, busy. Yes, personally, I like the fight, too, though I don't like seeing them fight either! Thanks for reviewing.  
**SeleneSoulwar:** Hello! I'm glad you like the story. Fanart is...ALWAYS a good idea! D Hit me with a link, if you wish. I'm not on much, but I will certainly check it out. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope to see you back here, and your fanart!  
**Tears-Of-Blood333:** Thank you! I appreciate your review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter and come back!

* * *

Zexion stared at the outside of the huge building, his face plainly displaying his anxiety. Though he should have been surprised that he remembered how to get there, he wasn't. That should have been another hint to him before he realized the truth. Retrospect could be a cursed thing. There were so many windows on the building. He may have known how to find the apartment complex, but he had no way of knowing which windows belonged to Demyx's apartment. Was Demyx looking down at him right now?

He scanned the parking lot near the building. The blonde's car was parked there. So he was definitely home. Unfortunately, Axel's car was there, too. So he could count on an extra smirking face, two if Roxas was with him. Which was highly probable.

The sounds of evening traffic roared on the congested streets behind him, several people bumping past him on the sidewalk. But Zexion remained rooted to his spot, his feet feeling heavier than lead. If someone were to toss him into a river, he had no doubts that he would sink. He swallowed hard. He'd felt so confident after his talk with Riku and during the drive here. But as he parked and started for the complex doors, it began to dwindle. Now it was gone. And Zexion was considering turning around and going back home.

Or just standing there was fine, too.

Because, you know, his shoes _were_ made of cement.

He _really_ did not want to do this. Especially if Axel was his audience. Besides, after his performance today, why would Demyx want to listen to him? He'd be lucky not to have to door slammed in his face. So why even bother going up?

He couldn't do this.

Zexion sighed, looking away from the building and back to his car. Then, he willed himself to move his feet.

* * *

Demyx sniffled, gripping the small decorative pillow tighter. He was trying to hold back from another bout of tears, though unsuccessfully. Roxas was silent, sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Axel, however, continuously drummed his fingers on the coffee table from his seat on the floor. Aside from Demyx's sniffling and Axel's drumming, only the sound of rush hour traffic and the ticking of the clock could be heard.

Demyx wiped away his lingering tears, trying to focus on anything but Zexion. But every time he blinked he saw Zexion's face, that cold glare that he'd received earlier. Pure hatred. And when he glanced around the room, he kept seeing the music box Zexion had given him. He wanted to get rid of it, but it just wasn't in him.

Roxas rose from his seat. "I'm going to head home now."

"You want me to take you?" Axel questioned.

"No." He bobbed his head toward Demyx. "Stay with him. I'll be fine. It's not that far."

Demyx buried his face in the pillow, knowing the two would embrace and say their sweet farewells. He didn't want to see it. Only memories of Zexion came to him. Memories of that night, when he'd held the slate-haired man close. He pushed the thoughts away, staring at the blackness of the pillow. He didn't look up until he heard the door close and Axel's drumming resumed.

"Dem, you're gonna have to stop crying eventually," the redhead spoke.

Demyx sniffled again. "I'm sorry, Axel. I just don't know how to fix this."

"Fuck him."

Demyx was taken aback. "I can't do that. Leaving him behind now would be−"

"That's _not_ what I meant." Axel rolled his eyes. "I mean _fuck him_. Think about it. That's what got you into this mess, right? Maybe it can get you out. Some people just need a good screw to set things right."

"Axel…that's really not funny."

The redhead raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped by a knock at the door. He stood, sighing as he walked back to the door. "You know, Rox, you don't have to knock. And I'm pretty sure you didn't leave your boxers on the…oh…um…Hey. You're…not Roxas."

Demyx immediately looked up, seeing Zexion standing wide-eyed in the doorway. For a moment, Demyx didn't believe what he was seeing, that it was all an illusion. But when he blinked and it didn't go away, he knew this was real. He was frozen in place, confused and shocked.

Zexion remained silent, taking a step back.

"Wow…" Axel sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "This is awkward. Um…Dem, it's for you. I think. You _are_ here for Demyx, right?"

The slate-haired man gave a nervous nod and took another step back. Demyx could tell he was thinking about darting away, so he forced himself up and rushed to the doorway.

"Axel, you can go now," Demyx spoke, shooing the redhead away. "Thanks. I can handle it."

Axel nodded. "Yeah, sure. Um….Sorry about that."

The redhead walked down the hall toward his bedroom. After the sound of Axel's closing door drifted past them, a blanket of silence feel over them. Zexion's visible eye had returned to its normal size, glancing at everything but the blonde before him. Despite all that had happened, Demyx's heart still fluttered. But his fear and the pain were still there, and he wasn't sure how to handle this.

"Demyx…" Zexion's voice spoke, breaking the silence. "There's something I need to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're going to take this."

* * *

Zexion finally worked up the courage to look the blonde in the face. Despite that casual smile, Demyx's eyes betrayed a hint of worry. The blonde tried to brighten his smile, extending an arm behind him and opening the door a little more. Zexion knew what would come next, and he wasn't sure if he should take this any further. The last time they'd been in an apartment together…hell, that's what had gotten him into this mess.

"Come in," Demyx said. "Please. I know it's not as nice as your place, but…"

His voice trailed off, but Zexion didn't push to hear the rest. He just wanted to get out what he needed to say. No time for idle banter. He accepted the invitation, and Demyx closed the door behind him. He was led to sit on the couch, but Demyx remained standing, hands jammed into his pockets. He was fidgeting nervously, and it was making Zexion feel more nervous than he already was.

"Can I get you a drink?" the blonde asked quietly. "Or a snack? Maybe−"

"Demyx, could you please sit down?" Zexion interrupted his tone soft. "You're making me nervous. And I appreciate the offer, but no thank you. I just want to talk to you."

Demyx immediately sat next to him, but kept his distance. The blonde nodded so fast he should have had whiplash, his fingers tapping relentlessly on his knees. Zexion was silent, gathering his thoughts. How should he say this?

* * *

Demyx was trying to control himself, but his fingers just would not stop tapping. Zexion was still silent, and he could tell that whatever the man was about to say was going to have an impact on him. Demyx's own mind was racing. This visit was the last thing he'd expected. All this time he'd been thinking about how to fix this mess, and now Zexion was here to "talk." And talking was never a good thing. He needed to make this right! He couldn't let something that could have been end this way.

Zexion moved his lips to speak, but Demyx broke first.

"I'm so sorry!" the blonde cried. "I was an idiot, I know! But it really isn't what you think! I didn't just up and leave you, and I swear I had no intentions of using you for sex. All I wanted to do was give you your gift, and when one thing led to another….Zexion, I promise you that what happened wasn't just me being a lusty mess! And when I woke up and realized what happened, I freaked out. I was afraid that you'd distance yourself like you did after we kissed. I know it was stupid and irrational and whatever. But I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry. If you can't forgive me, then at least believe that I'm telling the truth. Just…please don't say you never want to see me again. Please…I don't think…I…"

Demyx covered his face with his hands, unable to bear the look he knew Zexion was giving him. He felt like a rambling moron. But he didn't know how else to make Zexion know he was truly sorry. And Axel's suggestion would _definitely_ not work. Zexion was still, and when Demyx finally looked at him, his facial expression was unreadable.

"Demyx…" Zexion said calmly. "I…wasn't going to say any of that."

The blonde was surprised. "…What?"

"The truth is, Demyx, I don't think you're an idiot for doing what you did. I'm the one who was behaving foolishly. All this time I've been trying to deny my attraction to you. When we'd get close, I'd retaliate by pushing you away. I was trying to make my feelings go away by ignoring them because…I was scared. These past few days, I've spent so much time being angry with you, but it's myself that I should be upset with. The way I treated you at work today was unacceptable. I hope that you can find it in yourself to accept my apology."

Demyx hesitated, taking in all that he'd just heard. He looked at Zexion, who offered a weak smile. Then, the blonde reached over and wrapped a surprised Zexion in a tight embrace.

"Of course I forgive you, Zexy! Will you forgive me?"

Zexion nodded, returning the hug. "I already have."

"Good! So we can be friends again?"

The smaller male paused, releasing Demyx and leaning back on the couch. "…Demyx, I−"

"Oh, thank _gods_!" Axel exclaimed, bursting out of his bedroom and into the living room. "You don't know how happy I am to hear the two of you making up! I mean, I thought it was bad when Riku showed up, and after that little spat at work…man, I thought this would never get better! But now...you two are…not happy to see me, are you?"

Zexion was silent, folding his hands together on his lap and looking down at them intently. Demyx cracked a smile, despite feeling irritated by his roommate. Axel glanced between the two of them, scratching the back of his neck again.

"Um…you know what, I think I'm gonna go find Roxas," Axel said, grabbing his keys. "I know the way he takes home, so I'm sure I'll find him along the way. You two…keep doing what you're doing."

The redhead rushed out of the apartment, the door swinging shut behind him. Once his footsteps had disappeared, Demyx looked to Zexion, waiting for him to continue. But Zexion didn't speak, his eyes fixated on the floor. Demyx tried not to fidget. Apparently there was more to this visit, and now he was scared. He was satisfied with just being friends. If Zexion had simply come to say "Let's resolve this for the sake of working together," he'd be crushed.

"Ha…hm, that Axel," Demyx laughed, trying to break the silence. "He just has a way with things, doesn't he?"

Zexion's head bobbed lightly. "He does, indeed."

More silence. Demyx was starting to feel like a shaken bottle of soda, ready to explode from the pressure. Zexion's thumbs were twiddling, and he refused to look Demyx in the face.

Demyx took a shaky breath, calming himself before speaking. "Zex…I know that you have more to say. You don't have to beat around the bush. Just come out and say it. Don't worry about hurting my feelings. You won't."

Zexion finally looked up, their eyes meeting. He blinked rapidly a few times. "I…I'm not afraid of hurting your feelings. I…" He sighed, closing his eyes tightly. When they opened again, they set intensely on Demyx's face. "I'm afraid you'll hurt mine."

Demyx was floored, unable to form anything more coherent than a throaty croak.

"I've been trying to put together everything I've been feeling for you," Zexion said, almost shyly. "I remember that you said that I would find the words eventually. And you were right. I did. I…love you, Demyx. I'm…I'm sorry I waited so long to figure it out."

Demyx smiled. "I would have waited forever just to hear you say that. Because, Zexion…I love you, too."

He leaned over, his lips crashing into Zexion's with rekindled desire. The slate-haired man made no effort to break away. Instead, he surrendered himself by deepening the kiss. Demyx felt like he was seeing stars, like it was all too good to be real. But feeling the soft cotton under his fingers and the warmth of Zexion's skin beneath it reminded him this wasn't a dream. It was a long while before they finally separated, and Zexion's face was sprinkled with rosy colors.

"I should probably…" Zexion spoke in a near whisper.

Demyx shook his head. "No, don't. Please, just stay a little while longer. I'm sure Riku won't mind."

Zexion hesitated, then gave a brief nod. "Okay. But just for a little while."

* * *

Zexion padded down the hall, trying to be as elusive as a ghost at this late hour. The last thing he wanted to do was wake the building's other tenants or, gods forbid, Riku. He's stayed at Demyx's much longer than he'd planned. In fact, he'd stayed late enough for Axel to return and go straight to bed. If the redhead had noticed his presence, he'd been silent about it.

Zexion unlocked the apartment door with ninja-like stealth. He immediately latched it again upon stepping inside. The place was still, all of the lights turned off.

Except for the light above the kitchen sink.

And Riku was sitting at the table, a newspaper splayed out in front of him.

Zexion frowned. This scene was all too familiar. With the exception that the roles should have been reversed. And a little voice in Zexion's head told him he liked it better the original way.

"You're late," came the sound of Riku's voice, the smugness in his tone plain as day. "I hope you weren't doing drugs."

Zexion narrowed his gaze, deciding not to let Riku get to him. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I could say the same for you. Or you were already in bed? _Demyx's_ bed, perhaps?"

"You're not funny. And what I do is not your business."

Riku laughed. "Wow, you sure get defensive fast. And for the record, as long as you're my only living family member, your business _is_ my business. So, I'm guessing your talk went well?"

Zexion crossed to the table to sit with his brother. "As a matter of fact, it did. And I owe it to you for giving me the motivation I needed. Thank you, Riku."

The younger brother grinned. "No need for thanks. I simply help where I am needed!"

"Right. Well, it's late and I have to work in a few hours. It will be nice, now that Demyx and I can…be honest about our relationship."

"Of course it will!" He frowned suddenly. "Oh, no. Wait. This means I should probably apologize to Demyx for that whole black eye thing, huh?"

Zexion arched an eyebrow, glancing at his brother before heading off to bed. "That may be a good idea."

* * *

Well, this story is just about done. I'll probably post one last chapter/epilogue to close it up. But fear not! I have more Zemyx stories planned for the future!

Also, I am considering changing my pen name. So, if you are interested in reading more of my stories, please find a way to mark me!

Thanks to everyone!


	11. Chapter Ten: Dreams and Resolutions

A/N: Okay, I know that there is no excuse for the lapse in updates. I think I've had the worst case of writer's block in history. But I've managed to work this out, and finally get this down, so I hope it's good. Thank you all for being patient and not harrassing me about it. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Ninny-na:** It was nice to switch up the roles for a change. I was trying to show that Riku cares just as much as Zex does, and I hope it worked. Thank you for reading. It's always a delight to see your reviews!  
**MuffinPirate:** I'm honored, and I greatly appreciate your reviews. I'm not sure what music might fit this chapter...If you find something let me know. Lol.  
**Oreos Are Good:** That is a great name! I'm not sure about the pen name change yet...Thank you, and I'm glad you enjoy the story.  
**Akarui Siren:** Hehe. I'd like to give fantasy a try. Problem is I can only thing of something long enough for a drabble...Perhaps a story dedicated to drabbles? Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you're here.  
**LiteraryMirage:** Ha, thanks! Axel likes to barge in at the wrong moment. Glad you liked it, and thanks for continuing to review. :)  
**dark and light heart:** Thanks for reviewing again. I have some summaries of future works on my profile. Let me know sometime what you would like to see next. :)  
**Beseiged. Infection:** Well, I'll admit I was a little offended to have my writing compared to vomit...but I respect that opinion, and I'm glad you were honest about it. I don't really notice when my style changes, but I'd imagine it happens bouncing from story to story, and with the time lapses in writing in them... I don't know if this one is bad or not, but I trust you'll let me know. :) Thanks for reviewing, and for your honesty.  
**xcupidxstuntx:** Hmm...I'm not sure if I should let this end here or not. I'm open to your opinion! Where have you been?! I need updates in your stories. *shies away* I'm just as guilty, if not worse. Thanks for reviewing!  
**Lipgloss-x-lies:** Yes, updates are fun. Sadly, I'm bad at them. I promise there will be more Zemyx in the future! I have some little ideas on my profile if you would like to check them out. :) Thanks for your reviews!  
**Sadist. Schemer:** Update for your inbox, though it's very late! I appreciate the GIANT smiley (I can pretend it is there). Thanks for your continued reviews, and I'm looking to read more from you as well!  
**nikole435:** That makes me happy. I appreciate the kind words, and I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for your time!  
**fullmoons-wings:** All nine? In one sitting? Wow, I'm honored. Thank you. I apologized if it seems rushed. I don't like to drag things out for longer than necessary. I guess it's a flaw...But I'm glad you like the story, and I appreciate your review!  
**youngnozomi: **I'm glad to see you here. Awesome? I like that. Thank you very much. There will definitely be more Zemyx, and thank you for reviewing!  
**Zenxara:** Thank you! I'm glad you like the characters. I mold them a little for the story content, but I try not to make them _overly _OOC. I love making them wait for each other in the "interrogation" mode. I think you're the only one that commented on that. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope to see you back!

I want to say that I really do appreciate all of your reviews, and they _all_ make me smile. I apologize if there are typos. My computer seems to be delaying my typing, and I can't catch all of them.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Demyx yawned as he climbed out of his car, still tired from his lack of sleep. He'd stayed up a good part of the night with Zexion, each of them losing track of time until Axel had returned and gone straight to bed. He blinked a few times, glancing around the work area. If all went as planned, they would be done with all of Marluxia's work today. Xaldin and Xigbar were standing near the trailer, talking quietly about something. Axel and Roxas were already there since they hadn't carpooled with Demyx. And Zexion…

Demyx blinked in confusion a few times. Zexion wasn't there?

He paused, feeling a little more awake and a lot more worried. Zexion was always on time! In fact, he was always early, perched under the nearest tree with a book in his lap. A sudden panic shot through him. What if Zexion never made it home last night? Had that old bum that was always outside the apartment complex done something to him?

_Uh-oh…. _

Demyx knew he should have made Zexion call when he got home!

He approached Xaldin and Xigbar, who hurriedly ended their conversation. "Hey, uh…did Zexion call off?"

"Um…no," Xigbar replied, looking Demyx up and down. "He hasn't called. You haven't talked to him? I thought you two would have…you know."

"Would have reconciled your differences," Xaldin finished, arching an eyebrow.

Demyx clearly didn't catch his meaning. "That's strange! Zex is usually here by now."

Xigbar glanced toward Zexion's spot under the tree. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll show. If he's not coming, he'll call."

Demyx nodded, feeling uneasy. Xigbar and Xaldin were starting to unload the ladders, which meant they were planning on starting without Zexion. They weren't even concerned? Demyx moved away, deciding he wouldn't help until he knew what was going on. He made his way to Zexion's spot under the tree, one hand clutching the cell phone in his pocket. Should he call Zexion's house? Maybe he'd overslept. Or he could already be on his way.

In which case, he'd have to talk to Riku, and he really didn't want to.

But Zexion could be hurt, which in that case, talking to Riku didn't seem so bad.

Demyx sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. At least he couldn't get a black eye over the phone.

He started through the contact list on the device, only stopping when he heard the sound of a stick-shift car speeding down the street. Zexion pulled up to the work site much faster than normal, practically gliding into the spot where he'd parked each day. Demyx smiled with relief and the others simply watched with an astonished look. Zexion did his best to ignore them as he got out of his car, but his cheeks still tinted a light shade of pink. He started toward Demyx, who quickly scanned the smaller male for injury

"Hey, there!" Demyx greeted as Zexion stopped before him. "You had me worried!"

"Sorry," Zexion replied. He looked exhausted. Demyx could see that his hair had been brushed, but a few strands were still poking out of place. "I slept through my alarm clock. Riku finally woke me up after he grew tired of listening to it through the walls."

Demyx gave a small chuckle, reaching to tuck Zexion's bangs behind his ear only to watch them fall back into place. Zexion blushed a little more, eyes dancing between Demyx and the ground. The blonde thought about stealing a kiss, but decided against it. He still didn't know how Zexion felt about showing their relationship in public. That, and Xigbar and Xaldin decided to approach with Roxas and Axel in their wake. Xigbar was grinning wildly for unknown reasons, and Xaldin crossed his arms. Zexion looked up at the supervisors, growing worried.

"Did you miss something?" Xigbar said, smirking.

The slate-haired man bit his lip, then looked toward the ground. "Sorry for being late. It won't happen again."

Xigbar howled with laughter. "You think you're in trouble?"

With a confused glance, Zexion looked from the eye-patched man to Xaldin. "Well, I…"

Xaldin shook his head, jabbing one finger toward the branches overhead.

"I _meant_," Xigbar laughed, looking into the tree. "Did you _miss_ something?"

Both Zexion and Demyx stopped, looking at each other before craning their heads to see above. Aside from Xigbar's maniacal laughter, Axel and Roxas were chuckling, too. Demyx immediately felt himself blush when he saw what they were pointing at. Directly above himself and Zexion was a small sprig of mistletoe, still clinging to one of the branches from Xigbar's stunt before Christmas. He felt his breath catch in his throat, noticing that Zexion had gone completely still.

* * *

Zexion had to blink a few times to realize exactly what he was staring at. That was…mistletoe? But how? He'd pulled every last stupid little twig himself! There was no way that he'd missed one. Unless…

"Like I said," Xigbar grinned. "It looks like you missed something the other day."

Xigbar was setting them up! It was the only logical conclusion.

And now Zexion had to make his move. Either he could weasel his way out of this, or he could go along with it. He knew what the others were expecting. He would step down, dismissing it as a Christmas hoax, and Christmas was over, and so there was no need to uphold the childish tradition…

But Zexion, who loved order and sensibility, was feeling full of surprises today.

"So it looks like I did," Zexion smirked, deciding to play along.

Demyx shifted a bit. "Y-you guys, shouldn't be silly like this! It's just a−"

"Demyx."

Zexion smiled as the blonde's ocean-blue eyes looked down at him.

"I do believe you're supposed to kiss me."

The blonde studied Zexion's face for a moment, and Zexion knew that he was looking for any sign of uneasiness. Of course, Zexion was a little nervous about doing this in front of his co-workers. But he pushed his anxieties away. This was right. This was the way it should be. And when Demyx realized the smaller male was sure, he placed his hands on Zexion's hips and pulled him in for a kiss. He didn't waste any time either, Zexion thought, as he felt the blonde's tongue prying against his lips. Zexion acquiesced, allowing what should have been a peck to blossom into a long, passionate kiss.

Xigbar's howling stopped and silence fell over the yard.

Axel leaned in for a closer look. "Holy shit….Roxas, we−"

The redhead's side was abruptly introduced to Roxas's elbow.

"I'll be damned," Xigbar mused. "I guess they really did make up."

Zexion stepped back after the kiss ended, his cheeks heating with color. Demyx, however, was glowing. He looked at the others, who were still clearly in a state of shock. They clearly didn't expect _that_ after the argument from yesterday.

"We did more than just make up!" Demyx announced with pride. "Zexy and I are dating!"

"It's about time!" Xigbar said. "Did you release all that sexual tension from yesterday?"

"That wasn't sexual tension yesterday," Axel practically shouted. "That was the backlash from the _release_ of the sexual tension."

Zexion's cheeks burned with embarrassment. He could see that Demyx had stopped to glare at Axel, then blushed as he looked back at Xigbar. Surprisingly, the supervisor seemed to overlook the opportunity to tease the new couple. Instead, he smiled, then motioned his hand for the others to follow.

"Well, glad that's resolved. Time to get to work."

Xaldin followed, fastening his tool belt as he walked away. Zexion didn't move from his place, and Demyx remained bolted next to him. Axel and Roxas remained a few feet away, talking in whispers to each other.

Demyx cradled Zexion's hand softly. "You okay?"

Zexion nodded. Time for another surprise. "Yes. I was just wondering…if you had any plans for New Year's…because I was hoping that…maybe you would…maybe…"

Ugh, he'd been around Demyx too much.

The blonde looked at him sweetly. "Are you going to ask me out?"

"Um…not really _out_. Riku wants to have a small party at our place, and Sora is going to be there, so…I was hoping you'd like to be there, too….Axel and Roxas can come, too, if they would like."

Demyx smiled. "Sounds like fun! Hey, you two! Come here!"

Axel and Roxas approached, and the four of them stood in a circle under the tree as Demyx relayed the question. Both of them accepted the invitation, and Zexion found himself feeling oddly happy about the fact that all of them would be hanging out. But Xigbar's whistle snapped him out of his reverie.

"Hey!" Xigbar called. "Unless you dudes are about to do some weird four-way kiss, I suggest you step out from under that mistletoe and help us get to work!"

* * *

Demyx knocked on the door of Zexion's apartment at around eight o'clock on New Year's Eve. Axel and Roxas stood behind him, arguing quietly about their New Year's resolutions. Demyx held a bottle of champagne in one hand, while Axel clutched a case of beer in each of his. The normally quiet apartment building entertained an array of celebration sounds. Clearly Zexion wasn't the only one having a party.

Zexion opened the door only a moment later, clad in pristine black slacks and a striped shirt, and a cute little apron. The scent of scrumptious baking drifted into the hall, and Zexion immediately pulled his apron off and tossed it aside. Both Riku and Sora rushed up behind him, each wearing a pointed party hat and blowing on noisy party horns with glee. Zexion's eyes snapped shut momentarily as the horns blasted in his ears, then offered his guests a smile. Riku and Sora stepped aside as Zexion opened the door further and motioned to let the guests inside. After entering the apartment, Demyx placed a quick peck on his boyfriend's cheek and held out the champagne bottle.

"You didn't have to bring anything," Zexion spoke, already blushing from the kiss.

Demyx grinned. "I thought it would be nice for the midnight toast."

"Toast shmoast," Axel snorted. "Let's get this party started!"

Riku grinned as Axel placed the cases of beer on the floor. "Alright! Booze!"

"Yeah, booze! Wouldn't be a party without it."

Zexion frowned, watching as Axel let his younger brother crack open a can of beer. "Axel, they're underage."

"And it's a New Year's party!" Axel declared, leaning down to pet the cat rubbing against his ankle. "Let them have some fun. It's not like they're gonna be driving anywhere, right?"

"The couch folds out, so you and Roxas can sleep there….It would be best not to let you drive, either." The slate-haired man gave a resigned sigh as Axel dipped the tip of his finger into his beer and offered it to the cat. "And please refrain from getting my cat drunk."

Demyx approached the small kitchen table. It was covered with food of all kinds: desserts, cheeses, vegetables, and even delicious-smelling chicken marinated in some kind of broth. He looked back at Zexion, who was discreetly hanging his apron on the coat rack, and raised an eyebrow.

"Zexy, did you make _all_ of this?" the blonde questioned.

Zexion nodded, almost embarrassed, as he walked toward the table. "Yes."

"That had to have taken forever! It all looks really good!"

"You can help yourselves. A lot of it…came from my mother's recipe book."

Demyx cupped his boyfriend's cheek, seeing the pain the memories brought. "I wish I could have met them. I'm sure they'd be proud of everything you've done."

"They would've liked you a−" Zexion jumped as Axel honked a party horn in his left ear. "Damn it, Riku! Why did you buy those things?"

"Never mind that," Axel defended, handing the horn back to the silver haired teen. "You got any cards or something? Have a beer, Zex. Let loose a bit. No pain in getting a little tipsy."

Zexion directed his thumb toward the table drawer near the door. "Cards are in there."

"Great!" Axel swiftly retrieved the cards from the drawer, then took a seat in the middle of the living room floor. "Card games mixed with alcohol make for a very interesting night! Everyone plays, or else I get the supplies for Beer Pong and we all play that!" He sent a shrug toward Zexion. "It's your choice."

Demyx watched as Zexion sighed, that sole blue eye looking up at him. The blonde shoved his hands in his pockets, a sneaky gleam in his eyes. He had a feeling Zexion knew what he meant. Then, the slate-haired man grabbed a can of beer and one of Demyx's hands, and started to the living room.

"Fine," Zexion smirked as the group started to form a circle on the floor. "But don't you dare throw up on my carpet or furniture."

* * *

Zexion stood up from his seat on the floor, blinking a few times to set his vision straight. Demyx was next to him, hands on his shoulders in an attempt to help the smaller male steady himself. Even in his current state, Zexion couldn't lie to himself. He was tipsy. And the buzz was kind of fun. They'd spent the past few hours switching between card games, board games, eating, talking, watching Axel and Roxas play Beer Pong, watching TV, putting out one of Axel's brief fires, and playing some more card games. All of the above involved some drinking.

But Zexion had yet to reach the point of being totally smashed.

At least, he thought so.

His blurry vision caught sight of Riku sprawled out on the floor; Sora was slumped by Riku's feet. Zexion glanced at Demyx, who seemed to be giving him an odd look.

"They're drunk," Zexion spoke, pointing at the teens with an unsteady hand. "They shouldn't have more."

Demyx looked at him with an even stranger look. And Zexion realized that Demyx had leaned forward to catch him as he stumbled a bit. "Zexy, I didn't understand a word you just said….I think we should put you to bed."

The slate haired man pouted. "But we didn't watch the New Year's Ball fall yet."

"Zexy…we watched that three hours ago….I think you've had too much to drink."

Zexion tried to think back to exactly how much he'd drank. He'd lost several rounds during their card games, and was sipping one during their conversations. Then there was that round of Truth of Dare…and that round of Beer Pong he'd played, and…

…Wait, he'd played Beer Pong?

Okay, so he was totally drunk.

He hiccupped, feeling a strange sensation in his throat.

_Ugh…_

"Demyx…I think I'm going to be sick!"

* * *

Demyx closed the door to Zexion's room as softly as he could. He had no doubts that every little sound seemed amplified to his now passed out lover, and he didn't want to disturb him. It had ended up being a very interesting night. He'd seen a side of Zexion he thought he'd never see. The slate-haired man definitely had a…well, crazy side, but it took a substantial amount of alcohol to release it. And he was sure that Zexion would be feeling every drop of it in the morning. _And_ he was positive that Axel would _never_ let him live it down.

Demyx turned the corner into the small hallway of the apartment. Poor Zexion barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up. And Demyx, being the wonderful boyfriend that he was, wanted to take care of his lover the best he could. So he figured he would start with cleaning the little mess on the bathroom floor.

"Demyx?"

The blonde turned at the sound of his name, seeing Riku standing in the threshold of the hall and the living room. Despite Zexion's drunken accusations, both Riku and Sora were perfectly sober. Tired enough to fall asleep on the living room floor, but not passed out drunk. Demyx hadn't tried to make it noticeable, but he'd carefully avoided being alone with Riku all night. So much for well calculated plans…

Demyx slapped on a casual smile, unsure of what to think. "Hey, Riku. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sora fell asleep on the floor, so I was going to make up the bed before I tell him to go bed. How about Zex?"

"He's passed out cold. He doesn't feel a thing right now, but he won't be so lucky in the morning."

"Yeah…Guess he didn't know when to stop, huh?"

"I guess not."

There was a long, awkward silence for several minutes, and Demyx considered just finishing his journey to the bathroom. But this _was_ Zexion's brother. As such, he was part of the package that came with dating Zexion. With the recent string of events, Demyx couldn't honestly say he was happy about that little bonus gift.

Finally, Riku sighed and took a step closer to Demyx. "Actually, I'm glad I ran into you here. You've made Zexion really happy. I don't know if you can see that, but I definitely do. Ever since Mom and Dad died, he's had this overwhelming sense of having to be a perfect role model, and never letting himself have any fun…but, you've changed that. I mean, I won't use tonight as an example, or apparently Christmas night, but…um…Well, after _that_ whole episode, he was really upset when you left. And it bothered me to see him that way, because I know that Zexion only gets broken up about people he really cares about. And when I saw him so hurt, it just…drove me a little crazy, so…"

Demyx blinked as the silver haired teen sighed.

Riku cocked an eyebrow. "Look, I'm trying to apologize here, so if you could just say that it's okay, it would be really nice."

Demyx laughed, trying not to wake everyone up. "Of course it's okay! If I hadn't been an idiot, it never would have happened. You don't have to apologize. You were just…knocking some sense into me!"

"That's exactly what I said!" Riku smiled, but Demyx could tell he was about to get serious again. "Like I said, you make Zex happy. I'm just glad that he's found someone that makes him feel the way you do. Just…don't hurt him, okay?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Demyx assured, dead serious. "I won't make any stupid mistakes like that again."

"Good….Well, good night, Demyx."

"Good night, Riku." He turned to walk away, but stopped himself. "Actually, Riku, there's some things I need to ask you…"

* * *

It felt like he'd been hit by a bus. When Zexion woke up the next day his eyelids felt heavier than lead. He groaned, turning on his side and rubbing his eyes. Even his hands felt heavy. His entire body ached. After a moment, he dared to open his eyes, only to be blinded by the light flooding through the blinds. He whimpered, snapping his eyes shut again and pulling his pillow over his head.

When did everything get so bright?

He heard the sound of his bedroom door opening. Despite the urge to see who it was, he remained trying to smother himself under the pillow. If this was how he was going to feel all day, smothering seemed a _very_ enjoyable idea. Footsteps pattered across the room, followed by the sound of the blind slats being closed. Then, the bed shifted with the addition of more weight and the sound of Demyx's voice reached his ears.

"It's okay now, Zexy. You can open your eyes."

Zexion groaned in thanks, still not wanting to remove the pillow or open his eyes. That is, until Demyx's hand snaked around him. Skin to skin contact. As in he was only wearing his boxers. He pulled the pillow down slowly, cracking one eye open, then both. Demyx was looking at him, and Zexion found it hard to focus. Not only was he hung over, but Demyx was almost naked, a distracting sight to even the sober.

What exactly had happened here?

"Um…Demyx," the slate-haired man started. "Did we…?"

Demyx grinned. "No, we didn't. You were _way_ too drunk for that."

"Did I…?"

"Dance around and do a strip tease for me?"

Zexion's eyes widened with horror.

The blonde laughed. "No, don't worry. You didn't do that, either. If you're wondering what happened to your clothes, you ended up throwing up all over them. I have to tell you, though, I was pretty impressed. You held your liquor pretty good up until the end. But I've never seen anyone rush to the bathroom so fast. I think even Axel would have been impressed by the flames coming off of your heels. But I'm sorry to tell you that you didn't quite make it. The first bout ended up on you and the bathroom floor….Yeah, it wasn't a pretty sight. You made it for the next few spells. Once you were done puking your guts out, I cleaned you up a bit and tucked you in. I took care of the bathroom, too."

Zexion placed a hand on his forehead. "Dem, I'm so sorry. I'm such a bad host…you didn't have to do any of that."

Demyx smiled softly and placed a delicate hand on his lover's cheek. "You don't have to apologize. It was good to see you let loose. Though I'm sorry to tell you that Axel is never going to let you live it down."

"Ugh…was I that bad?"

"You're a funny drunk. Bordering incoherent and you have the swagger of a champion. But you know what…it's the cutest thing I've ever seen. How do you feel?"

"Not good." Zexion blinked, still adjusting to the light. "How are the others?"

"Axel and Roxas are still asleep, and I'm sure they'll be feeling the after effects when they get up. Riku and Sora woke up a little while ago. They're both okay, since they didn't drink too much. I'm fine, and you…I'm sorry, Zexy. It seems you got it the worst. But don't worry. You have me to take care of you."

Zexion smiled as sweetly as he could muster. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome….Hey, Zexy?"

"Yes, Demyx?"

"You never told me last night what your New Year's resolution was."

Zexion thought about it. "I don't really have one."

"Nothing?" Demyx questioned, propping himself up on one elbow. "There has to be something you want to get done this year. It could be anything."

"Well…I'd like to see Riku graduate and go to college. That way he can have a prosperous life and be happy in the future. I'm sure the state will give him some kind of financial aid, and I can pay for the rest somehow. My dreams of graduating from college and having a successful career are over, but that doesn't mean his have to be."

"What do you mean that your dreams are over? You're still young, Zexy, and it's never too late to go back to school. It's great to be concerned about Riku's plans, but you can't forget your own!"

Zexion smiled and reached up to brush a finger along Demyx's cheek. "What about your dreams, Demyx? Didn't you move to Radiant Gardens to become a rock star?"

The blonde laughed. "That was before I realized what I _really_ want out of life. The good things don't come with bright lights and screaming fans….I've got what I want, right here in this boring little town, and it happens to be on this bed next to me!"

"So…what is your resolution?"

Demyx's eyes focused on Zexion's face, the playful gleam not leaving even when he was serious. "I want to be here to keep you happy. That's all I really want. And I know how much you want to go back to school, so…I talked to Riku last night, and we both agree that we want to see you finish what you started."

Zexion sat up slowly, everything he hadn't felt the night before rushing to bombard his senses now. "That's a nice thought, Dem, but there's no way I could afford to put both Riku and myself through school. And I'd never have time for classes and a full time job. Plus, I'd have to commute, and then there's the car expenses, and books, and−"

"Zexion."

The tone of Demyx's voice almost made him feel drunk again, if only for a moment.

"My New Year's Resolution is to keep you happy and help you fulfill your dreams. If that means paying for you to go back to school, then that's what I'm going to do."

"Demyx…I _am_ happy. I would love to go back to school eventually, but that's not what will keep me happy. I'm happy with just having you, and Riku, and Fortune, and my tiny apartment in this boring little town, and my job with my crazy co-workers. If I ever get the chance to go back to school, I'll take it. But if I have to keep building up houses for the rest of my life, I'm okay with that, as long as I have the people I care about with me. Because in the end, what will really build me up…is you."

Demyx smiled, reaching over and hugging Zexion tightly. "You're being sappy. You must still be drunk! Go back to sleep."

Zexion laughed weakly. "I'm not drunk! But I will take that advice to sleep, only if you promise to be here when I wake up."

The blonde sat up straight, making a lacing motion near his chest. "I'm not going anywhere this time. Cross my heart."

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reading up to this point, despite all of the updating delays.

Do you think it needs an epilogue? Opinions are appreciated!

Also, if you would like to see what's coming from me in the future, just check out my profile. And if anyone has any requests, feel free to PM me. I'm not sure if I can do it, but I think I can tackle them, I'll give it a try!

Thanks!


End file.
